Start again
by ze-perverse-shinigami
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki a 17 ans et est en deuxième année au lycée. Il vit chez son tuteur Sôsuke Aizen qui le bat. Mais un jour un des profs du roux découvre le pot aux roses. Yaoi, hurt, romance et school fic. M. Pour un résumé plus complet voir sur mon profil
1. Chapitre 1

**Coucou les gens voilà le premier chapitre de ma fiction "Détresse". **

**Alors que dire, que dire... Bon d'abord que les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo et que je ne fais que les pervertir à fond ^^ ! **

**Et ensuite que j'ai écris ce chapitre en écoutant "Dance with the Devil" de "Breaking Benjamin"... **

**Ah et puis j'avais oublié de dire que cette fic était AU.**

**Voilà c'est tout et bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre premier: Découverte et solution**

Contrairement à la plupart des jeunes de son âge, Ichigo Kurosaki redoutait la fin des cours. Car à ce moment là, il devait retourner chez son tuteur. "Chez son tuteur" car il ne pouvait tout simplement pas considérer cet endroit comme chez lui.

Chez lui c'était la clinique de son père., à Karakura.

Mais malheureusement il avait perdu cet endroit en même temps que son père, il y avait de cela presque un an. Ce jour là, non seulement Isshin Kurosaki était mort mais en plus il avait été séparé de ses deux soeurs qui étaient allées vivre chez un couple à Karakura. Mais malheureusement ce couple ne put l'accueillir...

Il était donc allé vivre chez cet homme, à Tokyo. Dès qu'il l'avait rencontré, Ichigo avait trouvé Sôsuke Aizen louche. Beaucoup trop mielleux pour être honnête... Et le comportement de ce dernier vis-à-vis de lui dans les mois qui suivirent confirmèrent ce sentiment. Pour faire court, le brun avait la main lourde. Et pas qu'un peu.

Plus il marchait, plus Ichigo avait l'impression d'avancer vers l'enfer. Mais c'était comme cela qu'il considérait la maison d'Aizen. Il arrivait déjà devant la porte. Il inspira profondément puis entra, le plus silencieusement et discrètement possible. Il ne voulait pour rien au monde attirer l'attention du brun sur lui.

Mais lorsqu'il entra dans le couloir, il le vit, adossé sur un mur, lui, l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde, Sôsuke Aizen. Et son expression ne présageait rien de bon.

_Bonsoir Ichigo, dit le brun d'une voix presque doucereuse.

_Bonsoir Sôsuke-san, parvint-il a articuler.

_Tu sais ce que j'ai trouvé dans tes affaires aujourd'hui ? continua Aizen.

_...

_Ca !

L'homme sortit une photo da sa poche et la jeta à la figure du roux qui eut le temps de la reconnaître. C'était une photo de lui et d'un garçon au cheveux bleus _(devinez qui c'est ^^)_, son ex. Sur le petit bout de papier on pouvait les voir l'un dans les bras l'autre, souriants. Elle avait été prise deux ans auparavant.

_Alors comme ça tu es gay ?

Ichigo ne répondit pas. À quoi cela servait-il de nier la vérité ? Le brun ricana de ce rire cruel qu'Ichigo redoutait plus que tout au monde. Ne pouvant bouger, il le vit sortir une espèce de fouet. Sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, l'homme lui asséna un coup de point dans le ventre qui le fit se plier en deux. Aizen le retourna violemment afin qu'il se retrouve face au mur. Il lui enleva le haut de son uniforme scolaire. Puis fit claquer le fouet dans le dos d'Ichigo, lui arrachant les chairs ainsi que des gémissements de douleur.

L'adolescent ne sut dire combien de coup de fouet il avait reçut. Mais il ne pouvait bouger, le coup qu'il avait reçu dans le ventre l'ayant immobilisé. La seule chose dont il était conscient c'était du sang qui coulait et de la douleur. Puis tout cela s'arrêta. Aizen avait dû être satisfait; il avait quitté la pièce et s'était rendu dans son bureau. Il se laissa tomber à terre, lentement. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'essayer de résister à la douleur était inutile. Elle était là, bien présente, collé à lui. Depuis presque un an, il vivait avec elle. Mais cette fois il devait admettre qu'elle était plus vive que d'habitude.

Il soupira puis se releva tant bien que mal, attrapa le haut de son uniforme, et monta les escaliers. À chaque marche, Ichigo sentait qu'il allait défaillir. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain où il prit une douche afin de nettoyer les plaies sanguinolentes. Il se rendit ensuite dans sa chambre, où il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait. Sa boîte de premier secours. Il y prit des bandages et son petit produit miracle qui arrêtait les hémorragies, rangea la boîte _(et oui Ichi n'est pas bordélique, pas comme moi ^^)_ et retourna dans la salle d'eau.

Ichigo regarda ses plaies dans le miroir. Il grimaça. Son dos n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Lacéré, malgré la douche qu'il venait de prendre, il saignait abondamment. L'adolescent utilisa tant bien que mal à appliquer son produit miracle sur ses blessures puis il entreprit de se faire un bandage. Cinq minutes plus tard, il admirait le résultat. Content de lui, il rentra dans sa chambre. Il avait toujours su bien faire les bandages et autres. Mais avec Aizen, il était bien entraîné. Et puis avoir eu un père médecin l'aidait beaucoup aussi. Sa gorge se serra en pensant à lui. Il se souvint de sa réaction lorsqu'il avait avoué à Isshin qu'il était gay... Ichigo ricana amèrement. Elle avait été radicalement contraire _(heu pas sûre que ça existe ^^)_ à celle de Sôsuke. Il lui avait sourit en lui souhaitant d'être heureux. Tout simplement.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Ichigo écoutait le cours de Maths religieusement. Depuis quelques temps, même s'il était très attentif en classe, ces résultats était irréguliers. Depuis qu'Aizen avait commencé à le frapper en fait. Il soupira. Il était raide sur sa chaise, et ce dût au traitement qu'il avait reçut la veille. Sa peau le tiraillai douloureusement mais il restait stoïque. Il _devait _rester imperturbable.

Il écoutait donc le long monologue de son prof de Maths, Byakuya Kuchiki. En fait il était très jeune et n'avait que vingt ans. Apparemment il avait sauter un bon paquet de classe. Il voulait enseigner dans une université mais, du fait de son jeune âge, il devait se contenter du lycée pour quelques années. C'est sûr qu'avoir un prof plus jeune que soit devait être frustrant. On aurait pu penser que la faible différence d'âge entre lui et ses élèves les auraient rapprochés, mais ça aurait été se tromper lourdement. En fait Byakuya Kuchiki était froid et imperturbable. Calme en toutes circonstances, il affichait tout le temps un visage serein.

Soudain la cloche retentit, tirant Ichigo de ses pensées. Il rangea calmement ses affaires, puis sortit de la classe dans les derniers vu que tous les autres s'étaient déjà rués vers la sortie. Le jeune homme soupira. Ce jour là Sôsuke partait pour Okinawa et ne reviendrait que dans deux jours. Il pourrait souffler un peu. Franchissant la grille du lycée, le roux repéra du coin de l'oeil une petite bande d'étudiants, tous assez baraqués et musclés. Il tourna au coin de la rue en contournant l'établissement. Soudain il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit que la bande l'avait suivi et commençait à l'entourer. Eh merde ! Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant ! Mais sachant pertinemment qu'à cause de ses blessures il ne pourrait ni fuir ni se battre il s'arrêta. Tant pis. Quitte à se faire tabasser, il préférait se défendre que d'attendre que la tempête passe. De toute façon on était en plein jour et même si cette rue n'était quasiment pas fréquentée, ce qu'ils lui feraient ne serait rien en comparaison à ce qu'Aizen lui faisait subir.

_Bah alors gamin, on s'est paumé ? dit celui qui semblait être le chef.

_Dégagez et foutez moi la paix, répondit Ichigo

_Z'avez vu ça les gars ? Le gamin s'rebelle ! Tu sais ce qu'on leur fait aux rebelles nous ?

Sans avertissement Ichigo lui asséna un coup de poing à la mâchoire. Immédiatement les autres réagirent. Ichigo se défendait comme il pouvait mais s'immobilisa quand il sentit ses blessures se rouvrir. Ce qui lui valut un coup dans le ventre qui lui coupa le souffle et l'envoya à terre. Il attendait les suivant mais ils ne vinrent pas. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit _(Superman déguisé en Bunny ^^) _Byakuya enserrant le poignet du chef de la bande.

_Qui t'es toi ? Dégages de là ! cracha le colosse.

Soudain le colosse en question se retrouva au sol sans avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait. Byakuya envoya tout les autres au tapis. Deux secondes plus tard et ils filèrent tous ventre à terre comme s'ils avaient vu _(une Bunny déguisée en Superman ^^) _le diable en personne. "Le diable en personne" se retourna vers Ichigo et l'aida à se relever.

_Tout va bien ? demanda le brun

_Je... euh... Oui !

_Suis moi !

_Où... Où m'emmenez-vous ?

_À l'infirmerie bien sûr ! répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence évidente _(oula ça crains ça)_

_Mais je vais bi...

Kuchiki venait de lui adresser un regard qui ne souffrirais aucune protestation. Ichigo déglutit difficilement mais suivit le jeune professeur.

_Merci senseï... ajouta-t-il

L'autre ne répondit pas _(et puis quoi encore ? Et salir son honneur de glaçon ? Pardon, de Kuchiki ? Pouah !). _Arrivés à destination, Kuchiki frappa à la porte d'Ukitake-san, l'infirmier du lycée. En entendant un léger "Entrez", ils entrèrent _(nan ils dansèrent la rumba ^^)_.

Ichigo aimait bien Ukitake-san. Il était toujours souriant, gentil et patient. Mais par dessus tout il était chaleureux. C'était le genre d'hommes auxquels on faisait tout de suite confiance.

_Bonjour ! Qu'est ce qui vous amènes ? demanda aimablement Ukitake

_Kurosaki a eu un léger accrochage avec une petite bande de frappe. Il a reçu quelques coups, donc j'aimerais que vous l'examiniez, dit Kuchiki d'une voix presque monotone.

_Mais je vais parfaitement bien ! s'écria Ichigo. Je n'ai quasiment plus mal !

_Quasiment n'est pas totalement, Ichigo-kun, dit l'infirmier. Où as-tu été frappé ?

_Je... Au ventre. Mais je vous dit que tout va bien !

_Tu peux retirer ton tee-shirt pour que je puisses vérifier ça ?

_Mais je...

_Kurosaki ! Pour une fois dans ta vie fais ce qu'on te dit ! ordonna calmement le professeur.

_Je... Très bien, soupira-t-il, vaincu.

Il s'exécuta. En relevant la tête vers le médecin, Ichigo remarqua que ce dernier fronça les sourcils en regardant son torse. Le roux baissa les yeux et s'aperçut trop tard qu'il portait son bandage. Il se releva d'un bond pour s'expliquer mais s'immobilisa brusquement, ses blessures dorsales s'étant rouvertes.

_Ichigo-kun, je suis désolé mais je vais devoir t'enlever ce pansement pour t'examiner.

Il acquiesça. Après tout, vu qu'il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Il laissa donc l'albinos lui retirer ses bandages. Son froncement de sourcils s'était accentué en voyant les bandes blanches tachées de sang. Une fois le travail finit il demanda:

_Je peux regarder ton dos ?

_Je...

Il n'avait pas envie que le professeur et l'infirmier voient ses blessures mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. L'adolescent se tourna donc et le médecin laissa échappé un hoquet de surprise.

_Ichigo-kun, que t'es-t-il arrivé ? demanda l'albinos.

_Rien...

_Ce n'est pas "rien" ! Ces blessures sont profondes et il n'y a qu'une seule chose capable de faire ça: un fouet. D'autre part tu es couvert d'hématomes. Il n'y a pas trente-six explications possibles !

_Kurosaki, est-ce que ton père te bat ? demanda Kuchiki de but en blanc.

Le roux sentit la colère monter en lui? Comment pouvait on soupçonner son père ? C'était salir sa mémoire et ça, il ne le permettrai pas. Il adressa à son professeur un regard noir.

_Comment pouvez-vous croire une chose pareille ? Étant médecin, mon père soignait les gens, il ne leur faisait pas de mal !

_Ta mère alors ? renchérit Ukitake.

_Sûrement pas ! répliqua-t-il, de plus en plus en colère.

_Tu en es sûr ? s'enquit l'infirmier.

_Plus que sûr. De toute façon ça serait impossible.

_Comment ça ? demanda Kuchiki.

_Ils sont morts. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je suis venu à Tokyo au cours de l'an dernier, dit il, une lueur de tristesse brillant dans ses yeux couleur ambre.

_Ton tuteur alors ? suggéra le brun.

Silence. Ichigo ne pouvait nier. Pas après ce que cette ordure lui avait fait subir. Il n'en avait tout simplement pas la force. Il détourna le regard des deux adultes, vaincu.

_Depuis combien de temps ? demanda Ukitake.

_Huit mois...

_Et tu l'as dit à quelqu'un ?

_Réfléchissez Ukitake-san ! La parole d'un lycéen de dix-sept ans contre celle d'un homme d'affaire de quarante-cinq ans très respecté dans la société ne vaut pas grand chose. Tsss, et si je montrai mes blessures, Aizen dirait certainement que c'est à la suite d'une bagarre avec des étudiants ou quelque chose du genre.

_Que c'est il passé ? C'était hier si j'en crois l'état des plaies, dit Ukitake tout en soignant le dos lacéré du jeune homme.

_C'est ça. Je suis rentré hier et il m'attendait. Disons que j'ai eu droit à un traitement plus "musclé" que d'habitude quand il a apprit que... Enfin bref.

_Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui vit avec vous ? Sa femme ou...

_Aizen est célibataire, même s'il ramène parfois des pauvres filles avec lui.

_Qu'est-ce que tu entends par pauvres filles ?

_Des filles bourrées, dépressives, etc... Il y a un mois il avait ramener sa secrétaire, Hinamori-chan. La pauvre était en admiration complète devant lui. Ou plutôt devant le personnage qu'il jouait. Elle s'est aperçu trop tard que c'était un rôle. Pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné, je l'ai aidée à s'enfuir. Ca m'a valut... en gros après ça j'ai pas pu bouger mon épaule gauche pendant deux semaines. Mais à part ça, il n'y a que lui et moi.

_Donc après qu'il t'ait frapper tu es allé voir un médecin ?

_Non.

_Mais alors qui a fait ce pansement ? demanda Ukitake en désignant les bandages tachés de sang.

_Moi. Je vous l'ai dit mon père était médecin et j'avais l'habitude de l'aider à la clinique, ainsi que mes petites soeurs. Et puis après une dizaine de mois passés avec Aizen dont huit où... je me faisais frapper, j'ai pris l'habitude.

_Tes soeurs sont mortes également ?

_Non ! Elles ont été adoptées par un couple vivant à Karakura. Mais ils n'avaient pas les moyens de nous héberger tous les trois. Alors Karin et Yuzu sont allées vivre avec eux et moi chez Aizen. Mais ce choix et logiques après tout. Il est normal de choisir deux gamines d'a peine douze ans plutôt qu'un adolescent de seize ans, dit il avec un rire qui aurait sonné faux même pour un sourd.

Byakuya observait l'adolescent. Il était assis sur un lit, laissant Ukitake s'occuper de ses plaies sanguinolentes. Cela ce voyait qu'il souffrait, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Le brun avait toujours trouvé le roux légèrement déprimé. Ses yeux ambres été la plupart du temps éteints ou tristes et il n'avait pas l'énergie caractéristique des lycéens. Kuchiki avait l'impression que la solitude l'entourait comme un serpent entourait une pomme. Ou dans ce cas ci, une fraise _(bravo pour le jeu de mot pourri Bya ^^)_. Bien sûr, il avait des amis, et ça, il était bien placé pour le savoir vu qu'une des personnes les plus proches de lui était sa propre soeur, Rukia. Cette gamine était quelque peu bruyante et possédait une dose d'énergie et de joie de vivre hors du commun. Kurosaki quand à lui, avait souvent l'air d'être perdu dans ses pensées, et avait les sourcils continuellement froncés. Bien qu'étant un élève attentif, les notes du jeune homme laissait à désirer, et cela allait de mal en pis. Mais quand il avait regardé son dossier, il avait remarqué que dans son ancien lycée, elles étaient excellentes. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi, après presque un an.

Ukitake avait finit de soigner l'adolescent et celui-ci le remercia tout en se rhabillant:

_Merci beaucoup, Ukitake-san ! Mais je dois rentrer maintenant, ajouta-t-il tristement.

_Mais enfin, Ichigo-kun, tu ne peux pas rester chez cet homme !

_Je le sais mais en même temps c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. De toute façon il ne me fera rien ce soir, il prend un avion pour Okinawa et ne revient que dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi. Et puis je n'ai nulle part où aller...

_Si. Chez moi, dit Kuchiki, impassible devant les deux paires d'yeux ronds comme des assiettes qui le regardait.

_Je... Vous êtes sérieux ? Je... Je ne veux pas vous déranger, senseï !

_Ne t'inquiètes pas ça ne me déranges pas.

_Vous nan, mais la personne avec laquelle vous vivez sûrement. Ou même Rukia.

_Je ne vis avec personne. Quand à Rukia, elle vit chez nos parents, au manoir Kuchiki.

_Je... Mais si j'emménage chez vous, connaissant Aizen comme je le connais, je penses qu'il va porté plainte pour enlèvement ou un truc du genre.

_J'ai la solution, dit le brun. Comment s'appelle ton tuteur ?

_Sôsuke Aizen.

Kuchiki se retourna, prit un papier et un stylo et écrivit. Puis il tendit la feuille au roux qui la lut.

_"Je, soussigné Sôsuke Aizen, tuteur légal d'Ichigo Kurosaki, autorise ce dernier à loger chez Byakuya Kuchiki pour une durée indéterminée."_

_Vous croyez vraiment qu'il va signer ça ?

_Essaie toujours. Je pense que s'il est pressé, il ne fera pas attention à ce qu'il signera.

_Très bien, soupira le jeune homme. Je vais essayé.

_S'il signe, attends qu'il soit partit, et prends toutes tes affaires. Je t'attendrais devant le lycée. Tu as un portable ?

_Oui.

_Bien. En cas de problème, appelle ce numéro, dit Kuchiki en lui donnant un autre morceau de papier.

_Ichigo-Kun ! lança Ukitake.

_Oui ?

_Sois prudent ! Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas mais j'espère ne plus te revoir dans ce bureau.

_D'accord. Merci et au revoir !

Ukitake lui sourit. Kuchiki et Ichigo sortirent donc du lycée. Ichigo, même s'il ne le montrait pas, était heureux. Il allait peut être enfin pouvoir partir de chez Aizen. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Kuchiki. Bien que son visage n'arborait aucune expression visible à l'oeil nu _(c'est con de dire à l'oeil nu parce que même au microscope c'est impossible ^^)_, ses yeux onyx brillaient d'une lueur d'inquiétude.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Ichigo observait Aizen ranger prestement des dossier énormes dans sa valise. Il pria de tout coeur que le plan de son professeur de mathématiques marcherai et se lança.

_Sôsuke-san ? demanda-t-il poliment.

_Quoi ? aboya l'homme. Tu vois pas que je suis occupé ?

_Le lycée nous a donnez un papier d'information à propos de la violence etc... à faire signer et à rendre pour lundi.

_Bon passes moi ça ! Et un stylo ! Grouilles-toi, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

_Voilà, dit l'orangé en lui passant le tout.

Ichigo retint son souffle. C'était maintenant que ça se jouait. Aizen signa donc le document sans le lire, pour le plus grand soulagement du jeune homme.

_Tiens. C'est tout ?

_Oui.

_Bien ! Dégages maintenant j'ai un avion à prendre !

Le roux le laissa passer. Dès que la porte claqua, il se précipita dans sa chambre d'où il sorti deux grand sac de sport. Il y mit toutes ses affaires. Il allait partir lorsqu'il s'arrêta net. Il se retourna et ouvrit l'armoire. Tout en haut se trouvait un autre sac, d'une forme qui laissait facilement deviner son contenu: sa guitare. Depuis qu'il était là, il n'en avait plus jouée. Il hésita et la prit finalement avec lui, hissant le sac sur son dos. Il attrapa les deux autres et ce retourna une dernière fois pour regarder la pièce, désormais vide, qu'il aimait et détestait à la fois. Il la détestait parce qu'elle faisait partie de la maison d'Aizen et que ce n'était pas sa chambre à Karakura. Mais il l'aimait parce qu'une fois que le brun avait finit de le battre, c'était ici qu'il se réfugiait et parce que c'était la seule pièce de la maison où la présence de l'homme était absente. Il soupira et ferma la porte. Il dévala les escaliers et sortit de cette maison qu'il détestait tant. Il respira à grands poumons l'air frais; il était enfin libre ! Il se mit en route vers le lycée, et mis plus de temps que d'habitude, car en étant chargé comme un boeuf, il était dur d'avancé. Il fut satisfait de constater que les bandages d'Ukitake lui permettait de supporter la présence de sa guitare dans son dos. Il l'avait apporté avec lui tout d'abord parce que Kuchiki-san lui avait demander de prendre _toutes _ses affaires, mais aussi parce qu'il espérait qu'en étant loin d'Aizen, son inspiration reviendrait. Lorsque il arriva devant la voiture de Kuchiki où celui-ci était appuyé, il jeta un coup d'oeil calculateur _(bah oui n'oubliez pas que c'est un prof de maths)_ aux affaires d'Ichigo et lui dit:

_C'est tout ce que tu as comme affaire ?

_Oui ! J'ai tout pris...

À vrai dire, Byakuya était soulagé (même si évidemment il n'en laissait rien paraître). Il avait cru qu'Ichigo arriverait avec plusieurs énormes valises, mais finalement il n'avait que deux sacs de sport d'une soixantaine de centimètres. Kuchiki aida le jeune homme a charger ses bagages dans le coffre puis ils s'installèrent.

_Vous habitez loin ? demanda Ichigo

_Non, une demi-heure à pied. J'ai pris la voiture car je pensais que si tu était chargé, ce serait plus pratique.

**Fin du chapitre premier !**

**Et voilà ! Bon c'est que le début mais donnez moi tout de même vos impressions. Voilà ! Parce que moi y' en a adorer revieuw ! Voilà voilà ! Et je vais publier le chapitre deux le plus vite possible !**

**C'était ze-perverse-shinigami, Fan Girl Officielle de Bleach Yaoi ! **


	2. Chapitre 2

**'Lut ! JE SUIS VRAIMENT DÉSOLÉE POUR LE RETARD ! Je suis impardonnable TTwTT ! **

**Je remercie les 14 personnes qui m'ont reviewer ! Ca fait toujours plaisir ^^. **

**Je m'excuse encore une fois pour ce retard monstrueux. Pour ma défense, j'avais pas la bonne musique pour me donner de l'inspiration... **

**Le pire c'est que je sais déjà tout ce qu'il va se passer dans cette fic, mais j'ai juste du mal à préciser le tout. Maintenant je fais de la pub pour Nickelback parce que c'est ce groupe qui vous a permit de connaître la suite avec "How you remind Me". Voilà. Maintenant les reviews: **

**- ****Tsubaki-manga-girl****: De rien ^^ Voilà le deuxième j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi ; )**

**- ****Chikara Ao****: J'ai jamais dit que Grimmy allais rester l'ex héhé ^^... Mais je pense que pour savoir ça il va falloir attendre un bon paquet de chapitres****, qui je l'espère, seront beaucoup moins espacés que ces deux là --'. Au fait j'ai lu tes fic et tu n'es ****PAS**** si mauvaise au niveau orthographe ^^**

**- ****Yayuhe****:** **J'espère que ton impatience n'a pas encore atteint ses limites ^^ Mais finalement le voilà !**

**- ****Shini-sama****: Merci ! Ca fait toujours plaisir d'être encourager par une des ses auteurs préférées (en concurrence avec Jijisub désolée ^^). Voilà donc la suite, qui j'espère répondra à tes attentes. Quand à savoir si Aizen va le retrouver, il faut attendre ^^**

**-** **Hiyoru****: Merci vraiment ! C'est vrai que je m'amuse beaucoup à faire tous ces commentaires, et à chaque fois j'espère qu'ils sont pas trop pourris ^^**

**- ****Satanic Doll****: Concernant le fait que Bya n'ait qu'une vingtaine d'années... Je pense que c'est logique... (Risque de spoil pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le flash back...). Quand on le voit il y a une centaine d'années, c'est un adolescent de treize ou quatorze ans. Et puis comparé aux autres gars de Bleach, il est pas très grand, il fait à peine un mètre quatre-vingt alors qu'ils sont presque tous plus grands, sauf exceptions comme Ichi qui fait un mètre soixante-quatorze (mais qui n'a pas finit sa croissance). Voilà. Pour moi, Bya a l'apparence d'un mec de vingt-cinq ans. Merci pour ton empressement vis-à-vis de la suite ^^.**

**-** **jenova****: Merci pour ta review **_**(je vous saoul pas un peu à force de dire merci ^^' ?)**_**. C'est des reviews comme ça qui me donne envie d'écrire la suite. Ca peut être super court comme très long mais ça fait vraiment plaisir.**

**-** **Vivi20****: J'espère que ce sera une histoire intéressante comme tu le dis ^^**

**- ****Tenshishou****: Pour ta question : "Pourquoi il y a t'il pas de Mpreg de bleach qui sont pas trop mignon mignon ou fleur bleu mais réaliste ?" Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ^^ Mdr. J'avoue que j'aime bien quand il y a de la romance, mais c'est encore plus passionnant quand elle est mise à l'épreuve par des obstacles variés qui reflètent donc la réalité. Bon je suis pt'être un peu trop romantique... ^^**

**- ****Kawozoe-chan****: Je dois avouer que moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner ^^**

**-** **x-NORAx****: Vi, Aizen c'est rien qu'un méchant vilain très beau ^^. Au fait, la réponse que tu m'a donnée sur ma fic "Deuil" était la bonne et en plus tu était bien la première ^^ Alors donne moi le scénario de l'OS que tu a gagné ^^. Au fait, ce chapitre aussi est inspiré de ce manga, sauf que cette fois c'est pas le couple terrorist mais le couple romantica (et tu verras pourquoi ^^).**

**- ****hayase-sama****: Je suis contente que tu trouves cette histoire passionnante ^^. Oui il y aura un lemon mais pas tout de suite XP.**

**- ****Miss-K****: Si tu as trouvé le chap. 1 ni trop court ni trop long, alors tu risques de trouver celui là un peu court ^^. Quand à l'Admiration, je penses que c'est un peu exagéré, je ne suis pas si formidable que ça ^^'.**

**-** **lalilana777****: Comme je l'ai déjà dit, cette histoire sera lemon ^^. J'espère aussi que j'aurais une bonne continuation, en fait je stresse un tout petit peu parce que de toutes mes fics c'est celle que je préfère... Je trouve que c'est toujours mieux d'écrire une fic à chapitre s'il y a un lemon, car l'histoire est également centrée sur la romance. Je ne peux pas vous dire combien il y aura de chapitres, mais un certain nombre ^^.**

**Ouf voilà fini... J'adore répondre aux reviews et commentaires des gens, mais je pense qu'au bout d'un certain temps ça saoule les lecteurs ^^. Bon maintenant place à la suite, ridiculement courte, je comprend pas comment j'ai pu mettre plus de temps de pondre un truc deux moins long que le chapitre précédent.**

**Ah voui, j'allais oublier: Ni Bya ni Ichi, ni aucun des persos cités dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent. C'est triste TT_TT !**

**Chapitre second: Rapide Installation et Dilemme Culinaire**

Le reste du voyage se fit en silence. Ichigo se tortillait légèrement sur son siège. À vrai dire, son professeur de Mathématiques l'avait toujours mit mal à l'aise. Ce type était tellement froid qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il était tombé dans une marmite d'azote liquide étant petit _(Comme Obélix. Sauf que c'est pas dans de la potion magique, que Bya est pas gros, pardon, bas de poitrine, pas roux, pas moustachu, pas un goinfre, pas gaulois et ne_ _porte pas de pantalon à rayures bleues et blanches). _Et puis son regard foutait vraiment les jetons.

Par contre, l'adolescent devait admettre qu'il avait une certaine classe. Kuchiki-sensei était noble, et on pouvait s'en rendre compte dès qu'on le voyait. Le brun était calme et impassible en toutes circonstances, ainsi, on ne pouvait jamais briser la glace et savoir ce qu'il pensait, ou même quelle était son humeur. C'était frustrant. En songeant qu'il allait bientôt habiter chez lui, Ichigo déglutit avec difficultés. Le roux ce demanda ce qui avait prit à Kuchiki de l'héberger. Déjà que pour un prof normal, c'était bizarre, mais alors pour ... "Enfin ça ne pourrait pas être pire que chez Aizen" pensa-t-il. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser plus longtemps, devant sortir ses bagages de la malle et suivre Kuchiki jusque dans un immeuble imposant.

L'appartement de Byakuya Kuchiki était grand et d'une ambiance plutôt zen. Ichigo sut immédiatement qu'il se sentirait bien ici. Le brun lui fit donc visiter les lieux. Deux étages, trois chambres: celle de Byakuya, celle qu'utilisait Rukia lorsqu'elle squattait chez lui, et celle qui serait désormais la chambre du roux. Après de rapides explications, le brun le laissa s'installer tranquillement. Cette pièce n'était pas très grande, mais y tenait un lit, un bureau et une armoire. L'adolescent y rangea donc ses affaires puis s'allongea sur le lit et se mit à réfléchir tout en observant sa nouvelle chambre _(oui il sait faire ça ^^)._

L'ambiance était la même que dans les autres pièces. Les meubles sobres ainsi que les murs et le sol. Mais la lumière qui filtrait par les rideaux était reposante. Il soupira. Sa situation venait de s'arranger considérablement. Il avait intérêt à remercier son prof comme il le devait. Il ferma les yeux. Même s'il n'était pas d'un naturel pessimiste, il pressentait que cette libération d'Aizen n'allait pas durer. Il _fallait_ qu'il ait désormais une attitude irréprochable. Sinon, Kuchiki risquerait de le virer de chez lui et il devrait retourner chez Aizen. Rien qu'à cette pensée, il fut re-motivé comme jamais. **Premièrement**: Rester poli, discret, ordonné, aimable, respectueux etc. **Deuxièmement**: Respecter l'intimité de son prof. **Troisièmement**: Éviter que ce dernier apprenne qu'il était gay. Il pourrait ne pas avoir une bonne réaction. **Quatrièmement**: Améliorer ses résultats scolaires, bien que ça n'ait pas grand chose à voir. Après tout être irréprochable incluait le fait d'avoir des notes correctes. Et pour cela il fallait peut être qu'il fasse ses devoirs _(sans blagues ? Tu crois ?)_. Il s'installa donc sur le sol et commença à travailler.

Vers huit heures et demi, Byakuya monta à l'étage et toqua à la porte du jeune homme.

_Haï ?

_Je venais juste te dire que le dîner est prêt... dit-il en marquant un temps d'arrêt en voyant le roux. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais des devoirs par terre alors qu'il y a un bureau ?

_ ... Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais je préfère être près du sol... déclara-t-il, hésitant. Ca remonte à la mort de ma mère, quand j'avais neuf ans. Elle s'est fait renversée par un camion sur une corniche. Mais c'est pas ça qui l'a tuée. Elle est passée par dessus la barrière de sécurité. J'ai essayé de la retenir par la main, mais, je n'avait pas assez de force, et elle a finit par tomber. Depuis j'ai le vertige. Et donc si j'ai le choix je préfère être par terre qu'assit sur une chaise où mes pieds ne touchent pas le sol.

Le brun écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Ichigo avait détourné les siens mais il avait pu y lire une tempête mêlant colère, regrets, tristesse et nostalgie.

_Bien... Je t'attends en bas, ajouta-t-il en refermant la porte.

Ichigo sourit malgré lui. Il était heureux que son prof ait eu autant de tact. Il chassa tous les mauvais souvenirs qui menaçait d'envahir son esprit provoquant douleur et rage dans son coeur et dans son âme. Il s'étira puis se releva doucement. Il avait bien avancer dans son travail. Et puis avec le week-end qui venait, il aurait le temps de rattraper son retard. Il descendit donc manger. Mais étrangement, plus il s'approchait de la cuisine, plus son odorat était agressé par des odeurs nauséabondes. Il se mit donc à table, les sourcils froncés, observant Byakuya s'approcher avec une grande poêle d'où s'élevait une épaisse une épaisse fumée noire, qui, au niveau culinaire, était en général mauvais signe. Inquiet, le jeune homme se pencha.

En voyant le contenu de l'ustensile, il tiqua. Sous ses yeux, il y avait ce qui ressemblait à une omelette avec des champignons, du jambon et du fromage. Sauf qu'à certains endroits, l'oeuf était complètement carbonisé et à d'autres, gluant et grumeleux. D'autant plus que la garniture dépassait, en générale brûlée. Le tout était égayé par des morceaux de coquille plus ou moins gros, parsemés ici ou là.

_Je dois avouer ne pas être un très grand cuisinier _(je confirme ^^),_ déclara rapidement Byakuya. En général, j'achète des plats préparés. Je devais aller faire les courses aujourd'hui mais j'ai oublié... J'ai donc trouvé dans le frigo deux ou trois choses que Rukia avait apportées ici la dernière fois qu'elle est venue, il y a un mois.

_Un... Un mois ? demanda un Ichigo pâle comme un mort. Kuchiki-sensei... Où est l'emballage des oeufs ?

_Derrière toi, lui répondit le brun qui s'était assis après s'être servit une généreuse portion du résultat _(désastreux, soit dit en passant ^^)_ de sa cuisine.

_12/04 ... lut l'adolescent après s'être emparé de la boîte en carton.

Il se retourna brusquement vers son professeur et saisi la main tenant une fourchette au bout de laquelle pendouillait lamentablement un morceau de la lamentable cuisine du lamentable cuisinier _(quoi tout le monde a des qualités et des défauts : Bya est diablement sexy mais diablement nul en cuisine ^^)._Le dit cuisinier qui regardait maintenant son élève avec un regard interrogatif.

_Sensei, il ne faut pas manger ça ! dit il en regardant le machin visqueux avec un air dégoûté. Vous allez vous rendre malade, ces oeufs sont périmés depuis trois semaines...

_Ah... _(il manque un peu de conversation, non ?)_

_Je vais cuisiner autre chose. Après tout, je dois bien vous remercier. Alors disons qu'ainsi, je paierais mon loyer, lui dit-il avec un léger sourire.

_ ..._ (il réfléchit ^^)_ Très bien. Je vais jeter ça . Les casseroles sont dans les placards du haut et la nourriture dans les placard du bas.

_Heu... Qui a organisé ça comme ça ?

_ Moi même répondit le brun en haussant légèrement le sourcil droit.

_Ah, ok...

Le roux fouilla un peu et finit par trouver de quoi assurer leur survie.

_Eh bien ce sera des pâtes à la menthe... déclara-t-il. Il n'y a rien d'autre.

_Parfait.

L'adolescent se retourna et repéra une casserole. Le seul problème c'est que du haut de ses cent soixante-quatorze centimètres, il pouvait tout juste toucher l'ustensile sans pour autant pouvoir l'attraper. Il commençait à s'énerver quand il sentit soudain le torse du noble contre son dos. Il s'immobilisa, le rouge aux joues, et vit le bras du brun passer par dessus son épaule pour attraper l'objet de ses désirs... Soit la casserole _(vous y avez cru pas vrai ^^ Juste en passant, c'est ballot de passer par dessus son épaule pour redescendre vers le sud ^^)_. Ichigo se retourna et murmura un vague "Merci", auquel Byakuya répondit par son regard Byakuyen; en gros, impassiblement impassible _(ok, ok, j'arrête avec mes jeux de mots à deux balles qui font rire personne, même pas moi, c'est dire...)._ Le roux se mit donc au fourneaux. Quinze minutes plus tard, le professeur jetait un regard suspicieux avec, en ligne de mire, son assiette de pâtes. Il prit une bouchée, haussa un sourcil, puis commença à manger. Ce qu'Ichigo traduisit comme le fait qu'il venait d'être officiellement promu cuisinier personnel de _Môssieur_ Kuchiki. Il sourit à cette pensée. Le mois de Mai ne s'annonçait pas si mal finalement.

**Fin du chapitre second !**

**Moa****: Voilà, ce chapitre est vraiment hyper court , désolé. Par contre, niveau orthographe, il doit pas rester des masses de fautes.**

**Byakuya****: Hum...**

**M****: Bah... Qu'est ce que tu fais là Bya ?**

**B****: Je viens protester...**

**M****: Et c'est repartit --'. Vas-y, pourquoi tu veux protester ?**

**B****: Parce que j'ai l'impression que dans ce chapitre, je passe pour un incapable...**

**Ichigo****: ^^ Bah c'est normal, seul un incapable est pas capable de faire une omelette... Mdr ^^**

**B****: Plaît-il ?**

**I****: Maintenant faudra que je fasse attention à ne pas te dire d'aller te faire cuir un oeuf, tu te rendrais malade ^^... Hé Bya, fais gaffe, ton zanpakuto est passer à cinq centimètres de ma tête ! À moins que...**

**M****: Ben c'est pas un vif d'esprit ce gamin --'... **

**I****: è.é* Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le gamin ?**

**M****: Je vois que tu attaches plus d'importance au fait que je t'ai traiter de gamin qu'au fait que je dises que tu es lent d'esprit...**

**I****: Espèce de...**

**B****: °l'assome° Trop bruyant ce gamin !**

**M****: Je te le fais pas dire...**

**B****: Au fait j'ai encore une protestation à faire... Le lemon met trop de temps à arriver...**

**M****: On est qu'au deuxième chapitre... Espèce de p'tit pervers va ! Bon bref, je crois que Bya est triste... Surtout que vu comment il a frapper Ichi, il ne faire que dormir cette nuit ^^. Une petite review pour le consoler et surtout pour que je mette la suite héhé **

**B****: Je veux pas dire mais là elle vous fait chanter...**

**M****: N'oublies pas que pas de reviews = pas de suite = pas de lemon ...**

**B****: Argh tu me fais chanter...**

**M****: Et ?**

**B****: Et ça marche ! Une review ou je vous détruits avec Senbonzakura !**

**M****: La vache, Ichi doit vraiment assurer au lit ^^. + !**

**Ze-perverse-shinigami !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**YOUYOU !!!!! Me revoilà avec un troisième chapitre (qui, soit dit en passant, a été galère à écrire !). Ce chapitre est assez... choquant, donc, vous voilà prévenus... Enfin ça dépend des avis bien sûr mais bon... Bref, probablement classé Ma. Ah voui + un langage pas franchement fleuri U.U**

**Ne racontons pas la suite ! Sachez que l'épilogue est déjà présent dans ma chtite tête de piaf (hum), donc, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner (non non !). Par contre, j'aimerais savoir s'il est possible de changer de titre, et si ça l'est, que vous m'en proposiez parce que je n'aime pas trop celui-là --' ...**

**- ****Hayase-sama****: Cours Haya, cours !! J'essaie (j'ai bien dit essaie) de retenir Bya !!!**

**- ****lalilana777****: Byaaa au secours, je me fait courser par Jyuu-chaaan !!! Y'a des moments comme ça où on se sent un peu seule U.U**

**- ****Chikara Ao****: Je te l'ai dit, Grimm **_**aura**_** un rôle, c'est sûr et certain ! Et oui, je suis une sadique, et tu vas t'en apercevoir tout de suite U.U**

**- ****Setsu23****: Ah ? Donc finalement j'ai un super humour bwahahahaha-kof kof. Hum...**

**- ****julie****: Merci pour ta review ! Mais la suite, pas vraiment bientôt -_-'**

**- ****tetedepiaf****: Je sens que je me fais détester à force de poster en retard TT w TT**

**- ****Satanic Doll****: Bah heureusement que tu t'es pas jetée par la fenêtre --' Là par contre, tu risques pas, vu que le chapitre est plus long que le premier qui fait dans les 3500 mots alors que celui-ci en fait presque 5000 ^^**

**- ****Shini-sama****: Bya c'est le meilleur !! Et on va encore le voir dans ce chapitre ;)  
**

**- ****Fan-de-fictions****: Bah j'espère que la curiosité est toujours là après tant de temps °part se pendre°. Quoi qu'en fait non parce que sinon personne ne saura la suite niark niark ! Oui, je sais, je suis méchante U.U' .**

**- ****Ayame Natsume****: Tout le monde est fan de Bya xD !!**

**- ****Cherry-Duck****: Bah en fait je sais pas si c'est bien que mes lecteurs se tuent à force de lire mes vannes zarb' --' ... Je sais, je me répète, mais ce chapitre là est beaucoup moins drôle...**

**- ****Miss-k****: Non je n'attends pas le déluge, mais de trouver l'amûûûr qui fera battre mon coeur. Nan je déconne... Et puis de toute façon c'est mal partit, parce que je crois que les mecs prennent peur lorsqu'ils voient mon air de psychopathe U.U.**

**- ****Pyrane****: En fait tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, mais le chapitre 2 est **_**vraiment**_** un chapitre, il fait juste la navette entre le chap 1 et le 2. Une petite touche d'humour dans un monde de brute, sniiif !! Puis celui-ci en est un vrai de vrai, et assez important en plus. Et je ne voulais pas passer de suite sur ce **_**gros**_** morceau. Bon, vu que t'as faim, je te fais pas plus attendre.**

**Voilà. Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses, mouahahahaha !!!! **

**Chapitre troisième: That's not the end, you're not lucky**

Le lundi matin, Ichigo émergea avec une boule dans l'estomac. Aizen était rentré chez lui dans la nuit, et il ne tarderait pas à s'apercevoir de son absence, si ce n'était déjà fait. Malgré le fait que Kuchiki lui ait assuré que cet homme ne pouvait rien contre le fait qu'il se soit installé chez lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter la journée qui allait suivre.

C'est donc légèrement déprimé qu'il se leva et alla préparer le petit déjeuner pour son prof et lui même. Prof avec lequel il aurait deux heures de cours dès le début de la matinée, ainsi qu'une troisième heure dans l'après-midi. Prof qui était assis tranquillement sur une chaise, feuilletant un journal, ne daignant pas lever le regard sur le jeune cuisinier tout fraîchement engagé.

Ichigo soupira. Certes, il savait qu'il venait d'arriver, et qu'il n'allait pas devenir copain comme cochon avec Byakuya Kuchiki. Certes, il savait que cet homme était plus froid qu'un poisson congelé sur la banquise en plein hiver. Certes, il savait qu'il était tellement taciturne qu'un muet aurait eu plus de conversation que lui. Mais cela n'excusait pas le fait qu'il ne prenne même pas la peine de le regarder et de lui dire bonjour... Car même s'il n'aimait pas vraiment être sujet d'attention, il aurait apprécier ne pas avoir l'impression d'être transparent, voir même invisible.

Mais bon, fallait pas trop rêver se dit-il blasé. En en effet il avait bien raison, car vingt minutes plus tard, l'iceberg s'acharnait encore à suivre du regard les jolies lignes noires contrastant avec le blanc/gris du journal. Pendant un instant, le roux se demanda s'il n'était pas en train d'essayer un potentiel pouvoir de congélation sur le pauvre papier rien qu'en le regardant. Un frisson parcouru l'échine du jeune homme lorsqu'il songea à ce qui risquait de lui arriver si le brun y parvenait et décidait de tester ce pouvoir sur un être à sang chaud. Rien que l'idée d'être transformé en glaçon provoqua des tremblements dans le petit corps du lycéen. Certains auraient même lancé une plaisanterie de mauvais goût du style "Glace à la fraise" ou autres en le voyant gelé. Secouant la tête, il décida de laisser là ses pensées, plus étranges les unes que les autres. Parce que sinon il risquait la Byakuya-phobie, et peut être même un cas de schizophrénie à termes. Ainsi que de devenir frileux, quoi que là, c'était trop tard. Il soupira. Parfois, il doutait sérieusement de sa santé mentale. Parce que, franchement, par moments, des pensées bizarres lui traversaient l'esprit. Fallait tout de même avouer que s'imaginer dans un costume de sorbet à la fraise n'était sans doute pas vraiment jugé très "normal" par la société actuelle. Ichigo se traita de boulet, et remit les pieds sur terre, s'apercevant que le noble l'observait, le sourcil droit levé d'un micromètre. Le roux rougit et adressa un sourire crétin à son professeur qui cette fois avait les **deux** sourcils levés à **un centimètre **! _(Jour à déclarer comme jour férié U.U)_ L'adolescent décida d'arrêter le massacre parce que sinon il risquait la crise cardiaque. Nan mais c'est vrai quoi, il faut pas lui faire peur comme ça !! Il débarrassa donc la table et alla se préparer pour partir au lycée, mais aussi pour ne pas baisser d'avantage dans l'estime (sans doute quasi nulle) de Kuchiki. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il descendait les marches de l'escalier, son sac balancé négligemment sur son dos, et rejoint son "colocataire" qui l'attendait dans l'entrée.

qpqpqpqpqp

Sur le chemin, le professeur fit un léger effort pour avoir une conversation ne se limitant pas à trois phrases monosyllabiques, ce qu'Ichigo accueillit à bras ouverts. Cependant ce dernier se tut brusquement lorsqu'il tournèrent le coin d'une rue pour se retrouver juste en face de l'entrée de l'établissement scolaire. Inquiet, l'adulte se tourna vers son interlocuteur, soudainement devenu muet, qui s'était arrêté net. Le noble fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant le jeune homme pétrifié, regardant par-dessus son épaule avec une terreur non dissimulée. Byakuya suivit le regard de l'adolescent jusqu'à croiser deux yeux bruns moqueurs. Leur propriétaire était un homme assez grand, brun, des lunettes sur le nez, habillé sobrement. Bref, l'homme d'affaire passe-partout. Pourtant se dégageait de lui une aura pour le moins singulière. De plus, il arborait une espèce de sourire à première vue sympathique, mais si on s'y penchait de plus près, on le voyait tel qu'il était: sadique. Cela confirma l'impression de Byakuya. Ce type sonnait faux derrière son apparence chaleureuse. Bref, un parfait hypocrite. Il ne lui fut pas difficile de deviner qui était cet homme, surtout qu'il regardait dans leur direction.

Le noble tourna son regard vers Ichigo qui n'avait toujours pas bouger d'un millimètre. Il posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme tremblant qui leva les yeux comme s'il venait tout juste de s'apercevoir de sa présence. La peur, la détresse, l'appel à l'aide et cette espèce d'appréhension, comme celle que l'on ressent juste avant de sentir la douleur, qu'il lut dans les iris ambres brillantes du roux le désarçonna. La simple vue de cette homme l'avait radicalement changé en à peine une poignée de secondes. Il arborait un léger sourire, et l'instant d'après était pétrifié comme si les pires démons venaient d'apparaître devant lui pour lui faire subir les pires tortures. Il décida d'agir. Byakuya retira l'espace d'un instant son masque d'impassibilité afin de rassurer le jeune homme en lui transmettant sa force à travers un regard un peu moins glaciale. Ichigo se décrispa légèrement, bien que pas totalement. Les deux hommes avancèrent vers l'entrée, priant tout deux que l'homme aux cheveux marron ne bouge pas. Mais malheureusement pour eux, Aizen Sôsuke se décolla du mur contre lequel il était appuyé et avança ver eux en leur barrant la route. Sous sa main, le noble sentit que le lycéen s'était remis à trembler. Il raffermît l'étreinte des ses doigts sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

_Excusez-moi, mais j'aimerais parler à ce jeune homme, déclara Aizen de sa voix doucereuse. En privé.

_Je suis désolé, mais Kurosaki a cours. D'autant plus que je sais parfaitement de quoi vous êtes capable, Aizen-san, ajouta le noble plus bas.

_ Dans ce cas, vous savez aussi que je suis son tuteur légal, et que par conséquent vous n'avez aucune autorité sur Ichigo.

_Vous êtes sûr ? Pourtant vous avez signé ce papier certifiant que vous me passez la garde de ce jeune homme, répliqua Kuchiki en brandissant sous son nez la feuille énoncée précédemment.

L'homme plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes lorsqu'il observa le papier. Puis son regard glissa vers Ichigo qui se tassa d'avantage sur lui-même en voyant un petit sourire méprisant s'inscrire sur les traits du businessman.

_Je vois que tu n'es pas aussi incapable que je le croyais.

_ Je vous conseillerais maintenant de partir, Aizen-san, proféra le professeur de sa voix la plus glaciale.

_... Très bien. Mais... Ne crois pas que je vais m'en tenir là, Ichigo, chuchota-t-il alors qu'il était juste à côté du roux, leurs épaules se touchant presque.

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla. À peine eut-il tourner à l'angle du lycée que le jeune homme relâcha la pression. Il s'était littéralement sentit écrasé par la présence d'Aizen, mais aussi de Kuchiki. Il avait eu l'impression de se retrouver entre un tigre et un dragon. Il savait Sôsuke imposant et assuré, mais il n'aurait jamais soupçonner que son jeune professeur aurait pu se montrer aussi menaçant, et aussi glaciale. Son attitude habituelle paraissait presque chaleureuse comparée à celle-ci. Le jeune homme se ressaisit et se rendit en cours, suivit de son professeur qui l'observait du coin de l'oeil. Il sentait bien que l'adolescent était plus chamboulé par la rencontre avec son ancien tuteur qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Et son impression se confirma pendant le cours qui suivit. Ichigo avait l'esprit totalement ailleurs. Il observait le ciel à travers la fenêtre avec un regard perdu. L'homme décida ne pas lui en tenir rigueur et continua ses explications.

qpqpqpqpqp

Les semaines suivantes, Byakuya eut la satisfaction de voir le jeune homme beaucoup moins renfermé et le surprit plusieurs fois à rire aux éclats en compagnie de sa soeur, de Renji, d'Ikkaku, de Yumichika et de Rangiku. Mais aussi d'être beaucoup plus attentif en classe. Il avait d'ailleurs obtenu d'excellent résultats, et dans toutes les matières. Ichigo était plus ouvert et, même s'il était souvent grognon, il ressemblait un petit peu plus à l'idée que se faisait le noble d'un adolescent. Un soir, il lui demanda la permission d'aller faire un bowling avec la bande. Le professeur déclara qu'il n'y voyait pas d'objection, pensant que c'était une bonne initiative. Le roux le remercia, et alla se préparer pour sa sortie.

La soirée fut très agréable, et l'équipe composée d'Ichigo, de Renji et de Rukia l'emporta largement sur celle d'Ikkaku, de Rangiku et de Yumichika. Ils se quittèrent donc sur une ambiance très chaleureuse. Il faisait donc nuit noire lorsque le roux rentra chez Byakuya. Mais alors qu'il tournait dans une rue, il se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise. Il accéléra la pas, se sentant suivit. Bientôt, il se mit à courir, et entendit très bien les bruits de pas des ses poursuivants au moins au nombre d'une demi-douzaine. Malheureusement, Ichigo tourna au mauvais endroit et se retrouva dans une ruelle mal éclairée qui se terminait par un cul-de-sac. Il jura et se retourna donc vers la bande. Il fut stupéfait lorsqu'il aperçut à sa tête Aizen.

_Bonsoir, Ichigo ! lança le brun de sa voix si mielleuse que c'en était écoeurant. Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié la façon dont tu t'es foutu de ma gueule avec l'autre coincé, alors j'ai voulu te donner un juste châtiment. Et je me suis soudain souvenu que tu étais une petite tapette. Alors je leur ai demandé leur aide, qu'ils m'ont tout de suite accordée. Apparemment ils ont besoin de se divertir. Et comme tu a l'air d'aimer te faire enculer, je pense que vous pouvez vous aider les uns les autres, non ? ajouta-t-il avec sadisme. Allez-y !

Le jeune homme blêmit. Il était totalement encerclé par cinq homme taillé comme des armoires, chacun arborant un sourire psychotique. Soudain il ressentit un vive douleur sur le côté droit, l'un deux venant de le frapper à l'aide d'un poing américain. Il tomba sur les genoux, crachant plusieurs gerbes de sang. Il n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits car on le retourna violemment, lui enleva rapidement ses vêtements. Il se retrouva bientôt nu sous les yeux avides des hommes, la douleur le clouant au sol. Il vit l'un des hommes s'approcher de lui, défaisant les boutons de son pantalon. Soudain, il le pénétra violemment et ressortit aussi vite, pour rentrer à nouveau. C'était tellement brutal à vrai dire qu'Ichigo en hurla. La douleur qu'il ressentait était indescriptible, et il sentait le sang couler. Il n'avait plus conscience de rien, à part de ça. Le sang. La douleur. Le sang. La douleur. Ces sensations étaient si puissantes... Il en avait la voix brisée à force de hurler. Il sentit soudain qu'on lui ouvrait la bouche et y faisait rentrer une verge apparemment très excitée. Ils étaient donc à deux maintenant. L'homme qui venait d'arriver avait attraper ses cheveux violemment et imposa un rythme très rapide à sa tête. Mais tellement les vas-et-viens étaient douloureux qu'il n'en avait à peine conscience. Ichigo sentait les larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux. Pourtant, il tint bon. Ses cris se mêlaient à ceux de plaisir des deux hommes qui le violaient, auxquels vint s'ajouter un troisième. Et même si ses agresseurs se relayaient, la douleur, elle, persistait. D'autant plus qu'il ne cessait de cracher du sang. Il s'accrochait à la conscience avec tout ce qu'il avait. Enfin, les hommes s'en allèrent, le laissant là, agonisant. Juste avant de partir, Aizen se pencha sur lui et lui adressa un de ses sourires sadiques à faire frémir le plus aguerrit des militaires.

Vers minuit, le jeune homme parvînt à se relever. Il avait mal, mais s'en moqua. Il se rhabilla et se dirigea difficilement vers l'appartement de Kuchiki. Il entra sans faire de bruit, priant pour que l'homme ne soit pas éveillé. Apparemment, le sort estima qu'il s'était assez acharné sur lui pour la soirée, vu que la chance lui sourit. Il monta difficilement les escaliers et alla s'examiner dans la salle de bain. Ses côtes étaient apparemment cassées, et l'une d'elle devait avoir abîmer un de ses poumons vu tout le sang qu'il avait craché. Après son examen de lui même, il observa son reflet dans le miroir. Se tenait un adolescent au teint pâle, transpirant comme une bête. Il soupira et alla se coucher, faisant attention à sa blessure.

qpqpqpqpqp

Le lendemain, soit le vendredi, Byakuya alla réveiller le jeune homme qui semblait avoir oublier de mettre son réveil. Ce dernier eût du mal à émerger, et ne fut totalement éveillé que cinq minutes plus tard. Le brun le laissa donc s'habiller, et alla donc préparer le petit-déjeuner. Vingt minutes plus tard, le roux se retrouva devant un bol de céréales, l'air blasé. Kuchiki se demanda ce qu'il se passait, l'adolescent étant particulièrement endormis ce matin. Il laissa tomber, car vu qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer, il avait dû le faire très tard. Il soupira. Il fut obligé de motiver un peu le lycéen car ils allaient être en retard. Byakuya remarqua alors qu'Ichigo se déplaçait très précautionneusement, et montait les marches assez difficilement. Il plissa légèrement les yeux. Sur le chemin, il pensa que le jeune homme devait lui cacher quelque chose.

Ichigo s'assit sur sa chaise, doucement. Il observa le professeur de Sciences Physiques, Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Il soupira. Cet homme était vraiment complètement taré. Un vrai psychopathe en force. Cette pensée lui rappela les événements de la nuit dernière qu'il aurait souhaité oublier. Il tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit, mais les images se répétaient dans sa tête inlassablement. Le cours avait commençait depuis vingt minutes, mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Son visage était contracté, ses yeux plissés fortement et il respirait difficilement. L'horreur de la scène qu'il revoyait le saisissait aux tripes, si bien qu'il eut envie de pleurer, mais encore une fois se reteint. Il ouvrit brusquement ses orbes ambrées lorsqu'il entendit son professeur s'adresser à lui de sa voix agaçante _(il m'énerve quand il parle --', Kurotsuchi a une horrible voix U.U)._

_Kurosaki ! Je me fous complètement que vous suiviez ou non mon cours, mais vous pourriez au moins faire semblant et sortir vos affaires !

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et se pencha sur son sac lorsqu'il fit un faux mouvement. Il écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et sur la douleur. Ichigo sentit le sang couler dans son poumon. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et s'élança vers la sortie, une main devant la bouche, ignorant le hurlement de son professeur. Heureusement pour lui, les toilettes se trouvaient juste en face de la salle et il eut juste le temps d'arriver devant un lavabo lorsqu'il cracha une grande quantité de sang.

Byakuya qui était dans la salle des professeurs, entrain de corriger des copies, entendit parfaitement le hurlement reconnaissable entre mille de Kurotsuchi, vu que la salle de physique était attenante à celle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Mais ce qui attira son attention, c'est qu'il avait crié : "Kurosaki, revenez ici tout de suite !" Il délaissa donc ses copies, et sortit de la salle. Il vit tout de suite la porte des toilettes ouverte et entendit des quintes de toux plus ou moins rapprochées. Inquiet, il entra dans la pièce et resta figer en voyant Ichigo penché au-dessus d'un lavabo en train de cracher une quantité incalculable de sang. Il s'approcha du jeune homme, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il attendit que les quintes s'arrêtent. Le jeune homme haletait, les mains crispées à s'en casser les doigts sur le rebord du lavabo. L'adulte l'aida à se relever et l'appuya contre le mur. Peu à peu, Ichigo se calma, tentant d'ignorer la douleur. Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard anthracite de Byakuya qui était réellement inquiet. Ce dernier lui attrapa doucement la main et l'entraîna derrière lui. Le roux le suivit, mais freina lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau d'Ukitake. Ce dernier leva les yeux et le professeur lui énonça la situation et l'infirmier bondit de son siège, s'approchant d'Ichigo pour l'examiner, mais celui-ci se recula.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, sensei ! Je n'ai rien ce n'est pas...

Il s'interrompit en voyant le regard du médecin et de Kuchiki. Le premier le fit asseoir sur un des lits de l'infirmerie et lui demanda d'enlever son haut. Il soupira. C'était la deuxième fois que cela arrivait, mais cette fois, il ne voulait _absolument _pas que les deux hommes sachent ce qui lui était arrivé. Comment pourrait-il les regarder en face après ça ? Il se dégoûtait lui-même. Il fixa le sol, indécis. Puis une main se posa sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Byakuya. Il lui intimait de s'exécuter. Le jeune homme enleva donc ses vêtements, laissant sa peau nue à la vue des deux hommes horrifiés en voyant l'énorme hématome.

_Kurosaki-kun... Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea l'infirmier.

_...

_Ichigo !

L'adolescent releva la tête. C'était la première fois que Kuchiki l'appelait par son prénom. L'homme s'accroupit devant lui, ses mains serrant délicatement ses épaules, le regard ancré dans le sien. Ichigo détourna le regard, ne pouvant supporté plus longtemps les yeux anthracite.

_... Je suis... tombé sur Aizen... hier soir. Et... Et il n'était pas seul.

_C'est à dire ? demanda le médecin s'approchant lui aussi.

_C'est à dire... Que je me suis fais violer en bande, lâcha-t-il en levant sur les deux hommes aux cheveux longs un regard brisé, doux reflet de l'état actuel de son âme.

Il ferma les yeux, dégoûté de sa propre personne et de ses faiblesses. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en sentant deux bras le serrer doucement contre un torse fin mais robuste. Il rougit un peu, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Byakuya le prenne dans ses bras. Pourtant il se laissa faire, la sensation étant étrange mais chaude. Il appuya sa joue contre le coeur du brun. L'albinos fut surpris de l'initiative du professeur, mais il se dit que vu qu'ils vivaient ensemble depuis presque un mois, il était normale que des liens plus évolués que ceux de élève/professeur se soient instaurés. Le jeune homme raconta donc ce qu'il lui était arrivé, se laissant peu à peu bercer par les effluves du parfum de l'homme. Les deux adultes notèrent au passage que le jeune homme était vraiment marqué par ce qui était arrivé, ce qui était normal, mais aussi que son estime de lui même s'était considérablement diminuée. Ils tentèrent de le rassurer en lui disant de ne pas se sentir coupable. Malheureusement, rien n'y faisait. L'albinos soigna ensuite l'adolescent, qui, épuisé, s'endormait peu à peu. Le professeur, lui, alla chercher les affaires du roux en ignorant superbement le pauvre professeur de Sciences qui s'époumonait tout seul dans son coin comme l'hystérique qu'il était, ayant marre que tout le monde le considère à peine plus important que le papier peint. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'infirmerie, Ichigo était endormit, et l'homme aux cheveux blancs l'observait depuis son bureau. Le brun le remercia, et alla réveiller le roux doucement et l'entraîna à sa suite. Le lycéen, à peine réveillé, admira le profil du noble. C'est vrai que son charisme était peu commun. Il n'était pas très grand, à peine plus que lui, mais sa silhouette était plutôt gracile et souple. ll n'était pas particulièrement baraqué, mais il dégageait une impression de force tranquille qui incitait le respect. Ses longs cheveux noirs ne changeait en rien son aura sereine. Et pour finir, son visage était doux, ses traits fins, et pourtant plutôt masculin. Soudain il fronça les sourcils, voyant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie de l'établissement.

_Euh... Kuchiki-san... Où va-t-on ?

_Nous rentrons, répondit simplement le noble.

_Mais, j'ai encore co...

_Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser aller en classe dans ton état ? demanda froidement Byakuya.

_Mais vous avez cours vous aussi, répliqua l'autre.

_Oui, et connaissant la classe, qui est la tienne d'ailleurs, je suis sûr qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas. Et puis, ce cours n'était pas très important.

Ichigo le regarda, effaré. Déjà qu'entendre de la bouche d'un prof que l'un de ses cours n'était pas très important était rare, mais de la bouche de Kuchiki, il se demanda soudain si un machin du genre fantôme ou génie d'origine douteuse n'avait pas pris le contrôle du brun. Quand il arrivèrent à l'appartement, Ichigo fut immédiatement envoyé au lit. Il n'eut pas la force de râler et alla se coucher docilement. Et puis, au moins il pourrait réfléchir dans le calme.

**YATTA !** **Finit !!! Ca m'aura pris (attendez, je regarde)...... Deux mois et 10 jours O.O **

**GOMEEEEENASAI !!!!!!! (comme dans Fruits Basket lol) Y.Y je suis un boulet !! Bon, gomen, gomen ! Mais l'inspiration ne m'a prise qu'après avoir écouter les chansons du Roi Lion... Hier, je suis retombée en enfance U.U et je me suis passé les meilleurs chansons de Disney en boucle...**_** Je voudrais déjà être Roi, lalalala !! **_** Bon je me calme ! Bref, pas taper (non non !) Mais vous avez le droit de me menacer (en laissant une review bien sûr ^^) autant que vous voulez, et si ça s'trouve, je serais plus productive ^^ Je suis maso xD !**

**Concernant le chapitre, j'avoue que j'ai trimé dur pour écrire la scène du viol, qui n'est vraiment pas super d'ailleurs é.è. Bon, c'est moins drôle qu'avant, je l'avoue. Mais bon, tant pis, après tout, même si la guimauve c'est bien, là c'est pas vraiment le monde tout rose avec pleins de petits lapinous qui sautent partout (naaaaaan, paaaaaas les lapinnnnns !). Bon je vous laisse, parce que j'ai toujours tendance à écrire des romans tout ça pour dire des conneries U.U' . **


	4. Chapitre 4

**GOOOOD-MOOOOOORNING ! En cette belle (hum) journée de décembre, je poste le chapitre 4 ! Bien qu'étant d'un naturel flemmard, j'ai décidé de me mettre au boulot (en fait, je tiens surtout à la vie et ne tiens pas à me faire tuer par Byakuya, Ichigo ou même Ukitake). Doooooooonc, voici, le tout nouveau chapitre qui sort de mon pitit cerveau de psychopathe. Il est possible qu'il reste des fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire, ou un illogisme dans le texte, tout simplement parce que je bosse alone. **

**Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !!**

**Your Friends Are Back, Now You Can Smile !**

Byakuya expliquait distraitement le sujet de la prochaine évaluation à ses élèves qui buvaient ses paroles. Son regard survola sa classe et son coeur se serra en voyant la place d'Ichigo vide. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Cela faisait une semaine depuis que la scène de l'infirmerie s'était déroulée, et le jeune homme n'avait quasiment pas quitter son lit. Son regard était sans vie, éteint, vitreux... Kuchiki était réellement inquiet, d'autant plus qu'Ichigo ne s'alimentait presque plus. Le brun avait essayé de le sortir de sa déprime, cependant il ne pouvait pas non plus faire de miracles.

La sonnerie retentissante le sortit de ses pensées, toutes dirigées vers un adolescent aux cheveux roux et aux yeux couleur miel. Les élèves, eux, ne se firent pas prier pour sortir comme des furies afin d'aller profiter de leur week-end providentiel. Pourtant cinq d'entre eux se dirigèrent vers le professeur qui rangeait tranquillement ses cours. Ce dernier leva un sourcil en les voyant et attendit qu'ils lui posent une question qui semblait leur brûler les lèvres. Ce fut finalement sa soeur qui ouvrit le bal.

_Nee-sam... Euh sensei, on voudrait vous demander quelque chose, déclara timidement Rukia.

_Je vous écoute.

_En fait, on voulait... commença la petite brune

_... on voulait vous demander comment allait Ichigo, acheva Renji.

_Il n'est pas venu au lycée de la semaine, et comme au dernier cours il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien, on est un peu inquiet, ajouta Rangiku.

_Il est simplement malade, répondit Byakuya.

_C'est pas grave, au moins ? interrogea Yumichika.

_Non, mais il doit rester couché.

La conversation continua encore quelques minutes, puis les lycéens finirent par prendre congé. Byakuya soupira. Il y avait au moins une chose dont il était sûr : Ichigo n'aimerait certainement pas qu'il raconte ce qu'il lui était arrivé à ses amis. Et le brun jugea que s'ils devaient l'apprendre, ce devait être par la bouche du roux et personne d'autre. Sur cette pensée, il quitta l'établissement et rentra chez lui.

Lorsqu'il fut rentré, il alla directement dans la chambre du gamin afin de s'informer de son état, qu'il espérait amélioré. Il le trouva donc allongé sur son lit, observant le plafond comme pour y voir des images qui n'y étaient pas. À son entrée, le jeune homme tourna la tête et lui adressa un sourire faux. Une fois de plus, Byakuya fut frappé par son regard vide, brisé et mort. Néanmoins, il y avait une amélioration depuis la semaine dernière: le roux avait eu une réaction à sa présence.

_Oh, Kuchiki-san. Okeiri.

_Hum. Tu vas bien ?

_Heu... Oui. Au fait, je...

_...?

_Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement. Je... Je ne veux pas vous ennuyer... Ni vous causer plus de soucis.

_Oh...

Cette déclaration embrouilla l'esprit du brun qui fronça les sourcils. Ichigo avait apparemment l'intention de se ressaisir, mais d'un autre côté, même s'il faisait semblant, Byakuya voyait bien que le roux n'était pas du tout sortit de sa déprime. Cela dit, il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse d'illusion, cette blessure ne se refermerait pas de sitôt. Peut-être même jamais.

_Je... J'irai en cours lundi... reprit l'adolescent en sortant le professeur de ses pensées.

_Sûr ?

_Haï.

_Bien.

Sur cet échange assez pauvre en phrase complète, du moins de la part du brun, Byakuya sortit de la chambre. Il soupira. C'est vrai qu'avoir des adolescent en classe était vraiment différent que d'en avoir un à la maison _(on dirait qu'il parle de chien U.U')_. Désormais, il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'Ichigo aille mieux, en le soutenant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Cette situation était vraiment frustrante ! Voir le jeune homme souffrir sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider était exaspérant. Cet Aizen était vraiment une ordure. Faire ça à un adolescent était vraiment inhumain. De toutes les monstres qu'il avait rencontré, c'était bien le plus écoeurant.

Sur ces sombres pensées, Byakuya alla corriger ses copies, activité normale pour un professeur. En passant devant la cuisine, il poussa un léger soupir. Ichigo, n'étant pas très en forme _(tu m'étonnes)_ ne pouvait donc pas faire la cuisine. Et qui est-ce qui avait dû s'y coller ? C'était bibi ! Byakuya avait un doute vis-à-vis du fait que le roux n'avait quasiment rien manger depuis le soir... Cela pouvait certes s'expliquer par sa déprime, mais même en forme, il n'aurait JAMAIS touché à quoi que ce soit préparé par le noble ! Une grosse goutte de sueur coula derrière la tête de notre ami. Pas la peine de déprimer lui aussi...

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Ichigo se retourna dans son lit. Il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Des images écoeurantes ne cessaient de venir le tourmenter dès qu'il fermait les yeux... Il se sentait sale et humilié. La honte le paralysait au plus profond de son être. Au début, il était trop perdu pour réaliser ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais maintenant, la douleur était bien là et ne semblait pas vouloir partir.

Pourtant, il s'était finalement ressaisi. S'apitoyer sur son sort ne l'aiderait pas et en plus, il savait qu'agir comme il le faisait dérangeait Kuchiki. Il avait donc décidé de se relever et de continuer à avancer en ignorant cette blessure, ou au moins en la gardant pour lui. Qui sait, peut être que de cette manière il parviendrait à la refermer... Il plongea donc dans un sommeil quelque peu perturbés par des rêves - des cauchemars - concernant une certaine scène qui s'était déroulée une semaine plus tôt.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Le lendemain matin, Byakuya émergea de bon matin. Après tout, on n'avait cessé de lui répéter quand il était petit que l'avenir appartenait à ceux qui se levaient tôt. Et en tant que membre du clan Kuchiki, il se devait d'être irréprochable, donc il avait mit son réveil à sept heures. Il se leva donc péniblement, car même avec cette obligation, il n'était _vraiment_ pas du matin, et devoir se lever aux aurores un samedi le tuait.

Si vous aviez passer la tête dans l'ouverture d'une fenêtre, vous auriez pu voir sa majesté des glaçons entouré d'une aura sombre, avec des traits fatigués, des cernes sous les yeux, les épaules voûtées et un visage mal rasé... Sans conter deux yeux, d'ordinaires bleu nuit et inexpressifs, noirs et rempli d'une envie de faire mourir dans des circonstances "accidentelles" quiconque aurait osé ne serait-ce que croiser son chemin. Mais quand le seigneur des ténèbres arriva dans la cuisine, son aura de serial killer disparut dans la seconde _(c'est vraiment étonnant, surtout qu'il n'a pas encore bu son café Ricoré, censé chasser l'état "ours polaire au réveil")_.

Ichigo était installé à table, devant un copieux et _appétissant _petit déjeuner préparé par ses soins _(non non, désolée, mais Byakuya ne s'est pas transformé_ _en SuperCuistot pendant la nuit U.U c'est ballot...)_.

_Oh, bonjour, Kuchiki-sensei, le salua le roux en l'apercevant.

_B-Bonjour, Kurosaki. Vous vous sentez mieux ? l'interrogea le noble sans son tact habituel _(c'est dur le matin)._

_Oui, je vous l'ai dit hier !

_Bien, ajouta simplement Byakuya, pressé de goûter à un petit déjeuner qui n'était ni carbonisé, ni cru, ni réduit en bouillie, un repas mangeable quoi.

Bien qu'un observateur extérieur aurait pu croire que la nouvelle ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, il en était tout autre. Le brun était vraiment soulagé, même si la vivacité du regard d'Ichigo, déjà peu présente avant l'agression, était totalement dissoute. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'Aizen ne se manifesterait plus, et que l'adolescent recouvrerai un comportement un peu plus joyeux. Le petit-déjeuner se passa donc dans une ambiance calme mais confortable pour les deux hommes.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Ichigo suçotait son stylo de manière absente. Le cours qu'il suivait en ce moment était réellement ennuyeux, au point que son cerveau avait décroché depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes déjà. Ses pensées dérivaient et dérivaient encore, comme si elles flottaient sur un océan de lassitude, se faisant emporter par un courant parfois lent, si lent que c'en était cruel, parfois rapide, dans lequel il avait l'impression de se noyer... Il revoyait tous les souvenirs heureux qu'il avait eu avec sa famille, ses amis, avec tout ce qui avait été concret dan sa vie et qui avait soudain disparut.

Mais soudain le courant ramena brutalement son esprit sur la berge de la conscience. Ichigo cligna des yeux, reprenant avec difficulté contact avec la réalité. À côté de lui se tenait un Renji soucieux qui venait de le secouer comme un prunier.

_Tout va bien, Ichigo ?

_B-Bien sûr ! C'est quoi cette question ?

_Ca fait cinq minutes que le cours à pris fin. Et cinq minutes qu'on t'appelle et que tu ne réponds pas !

_Euh... Et bien... Disons que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

_Perdu très loin alors !

_Hum...

En fait, désormais, Ichigo n'osait plus remettre complètement pied à terre et était toujours en partie plongé dans son océan de bonheur qui n'était plus. Ses amis avaient beau essayer de le sortir de l'eau, mais le roux avait décidé que son océan, ses souvenirs, ses pensées, sa prison, étaient un endroit où il serait plus en sécurité que dans la réalité...

_Bref, tu viens manger avec nous sur le toit ? l'interrogea Rukia qui se à côté de l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges.

_Désolé, mais... je n'ai pas faim.

_Ichi ! protesta Rangiku, tu nous as déjà fait le coup hier ! Il faut que tu manges quelque chose ou tu vas tomber malade.

L'adolescent leur adressa un petit sourire désolé. Il n'avait réellement pas faim. Le week-end dernier, il s'était dit qu'avoir un comportement normal serait facile, mais il en était tout autre. Finalement, il se repliait peu à peu sur lui même, et même s'il en avait conscience, il avait beaucoup trop peur de poser le pied sur la terre ferme pour sortir de son cocon.

Le roux déclina donc l'invitation une nouvelle fois, et laissa ses amis seuls et perplexes devant ses agissements étranges. Il alla vagabonder dans les couloirs du lycée, vides à cette heure-ci, vu que tous les élèves étaient allés manger dehors sous le doux soleil de début Mai. Mai ? Ichigo eut un petit sourire amer. Cela ferait bientôt un an qu'il avait perdu son père, et par la même occasion, qu'il s'était perdu lui-même. Comme quoi le temps passait vite...

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Byakuya observait ses élèves qui travaillaient silencieusement. Plus particulièrement l'un d'eux, qui vivait également chez lui. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le retour d'Ichigo au lycée, et l'adolescent n'avait pas adressé la parole à quiconque depuis une semaine. Pourtant, ses notes remontaient, même si le jeune homme rêvassait la plupart du temps. Le noble commençait réellement à s'inquiéter, et se demandait s'il avait les compétences pour s'occuper du jeune homme. Il était allé demander conseil auprès d'Ukitake-sensei qui lui avait dit que s'il n'arrivait pas à le ramener sur Terre, alors personne ne pourrait le faire. Il valait mieux éviter de confronter Ichigo à des inconnus, et comme Byakuya vivait avec lui, il était l'adulte le plus proche de l'adolescent.

Mais le problème, c'était que le brun ne savait pas du tout de quelle manière s'y prendre. Et il avait peur que s'il n'agissait pas rapidement, le roux se ferme complètement et définitivement aux autres. Déjà que lui même n'était pas très sociable. Il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait aider le lycéen.

La sonnerie retentit dans l'établissement, et les élèves rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires, pressés de rentrer chez eux. Ichigo le fit de manière absente, et jeta négligemment son sac sur son épaule. Le professeur lui emboîta le pas. Ils arrivèrent dans la rue lorsque le roux se figea. Byakuya, qui le suivait de près, le percuta légèrement, mais l'adolescent n'en avait cure.

_Im... Impossible ! chuchota Ichigo, les yeux écarquillés.

Le professeur, surpris par la reprise de parole de son protégé, suivit son regard et tomba sur une bande d'adolescents assez... spéciaux. Il y avait un blond au sourire bizarre, avec une coupe au carré et vêtu comme dans les années 50, qu'il aurait qualifié de crevette, un autre, aux cheveux blancs, portant des piercing aux oreilles, qui était au contraire très musclé, deux jeunes filles aux cheveux verts, dont une avec une poitrine sur-dimensionnée, une petit blonde au visage peu amical, un brun très pâle et à l'allure frêle, qui semblait être un gothique, une femme aux cheveux violets et aux yeux de chats, et un homme aux cheveux blonds et au visage moqueur portant un yukata vert, des guettas et un bob rayé.

Bref, une belle équipe. Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil devant cette bande d'énergumènes. Puis il se tourna vers Ichigo et l'expression de ce dernier lui coupa tout simplement le souffle. Il avait un sourire carnassier, un vrai, et ses yeux, que le brun avait l'habitude de voir brun ambré et assez ternes, étaient orange vif, lumineux et joueurs. Il n'avait plus les épaules voûtées et paraissait plus grand. Il dégageait désormais une aura bien différente.

Un contraste détonnant avec l'Ichigo qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Il se demanda qui étaient ces personnes, dont la simple vue avait sorti Ichigo de son état second, alors qu'il n'y était jamais parvenu en presque un an. Mais à peine se tourna-t-il vers le groupe, que le blond/crevette bondit sur Ichigo et lui coinça la tête son son bras pour frotter son poing vigoureusement sur le crâne du rouquin.

_Alors, content de nous voir, Ichigo !

_Shinji !! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

L'adolescent se dégagea de la prise du blond qui, deux secondes plus tard, se reçut une tong en pleine face lancée par la petite blonde furieuse.

_Eh, tête de poisson ! Ca va pas d'étouffer Ichi ?! On vient à peine de le retrouver, et toi, tu veux le tuer ? T'es pas bien !

_Nan mais qui tu traites de tête de poisson, là ?

_Eh bien, je ne vois aucune tête de poisson dans le coin à part toi !

_Tu vas voir, sale gamine !!!

Byakuya écarquilla les yeux devant ce spectacle étrange. Les deux protagonistes étaient en train de se battre sous le regard indifférent de tous les autres. Puis ce fut au tour de l'albinos de s'approcher d'Ichigo et lui donna une énorme claque dans le dos. L'orangé ne broncha pas, mais le professeur grimaça intérieurement.

_Alors, Ichi ? On t'a manqué ?

_Tu peux pas savoir à quel point, répondit le lycéen en souriant.

_Berry-chaaaan !!! hurla la fille aux courts cheveux verts en montant sur le dos de l'albinos qui s'énerva contre elle en essayant de la faire tomber de son perchoir.

Puis ce fut la bombe aux longs cheveux verts cette fois, qui se jeta dans les bras d'Ichigo en l'étouffant à moitié en hurlant un "Itsigoooo" strident. Le gothique attrapa la jeune fille par le col de son haut en la tirant pour laisser un peu d'air au jeune homme. Mais "Itsigo" n'eut pas vraiment le temps de souffler puisque le grand homme blond, qui devait avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans, apparut derrière lui, ayant dans l'optique de le charrier, mais la femme chat lui asséna une légère tape sur la tête pour l'en dissuader. Et ils finirent également par se chamailler.

Byakuya était vraiment ébahit devant toute cette cacophonie. Il se demanda s'il devait intervenir lorsqu'un rire retentit et figea l'étrange assemblée. Ichigo avait finalement éclater d'un rire clair et charmeur, qui surpris le professeur. Puis le blond, "Shinji" comme l'avait appelé le roux, le frappa !

_Nan mais d'où tu te permets de te foutre de notre gueule ? Nous qui nous sommes fais chier à savoir dans quel bahut tu étais !

_Et toi ! D'où tu me frappe, tronche de poisson !

_Mais arrêtez avec ça !!!

Byakuya allait décidément de surprise en surprise. Si on lui avait dit il y a une demi-heure que le roux serait en train de se battre joyeusement avec une bande d'excentriques, il aurait envoyé ce quelqu'un en hôpital psychiatrique.

_Et, Ichigo-san ! Je crois que le brun qui est là est un peu perdu ! lança le blond au bob d'une voix chantante.

_Qui ne le serait pas en voyant vos têtes d'abrutis... répliqua Ichigo d'un air blasé.

_Nan mais tu t'es pas vu espèce de... commença "tronche de poisson"

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car Ichigo venait de l'assommer tout en gardant son air blasé.

_Bon, je vous présente Kuchiki-sensei, mon professeur de Mathématiques et aussi mon tuteur.

_Wouah ! En voilà un homme courageux ! Te supporter ne doit pas être une sinécure, dit l'homme au bob derrière son éventail sortit d'on ne sait où.

Une veine d'énervement battait dangereusement sur la tempe du roux ainsi qu'un léger tic nerveux au coin de sa bouche.

_Franchement, Kisuke, t'es pas obligé de l'énerver dès maintenant. Attends un peu au moins !

_Bref ! coupa Ichigo. Kuchiki-san, je vous présente cette bande de boulets. La tête de poisson qui est là c'est Shinji, le mec baraqué aux cheveux gris, c'est Kensei, la blonde, c'est Hiyori, la fille sur le dos de Kensei, c'est Mashiro, l'autre hystérique c'est Nell, le petit brun qui a une tête d'enterrement c'est Ulquiorra, le blond qui est là, c'est Kisuke-san, et la femme aux cheveux violets c'est Yoruichi.

_Enchanté ! crièrent tous les personnages cités au-dessus.

_Ce sont tous des amis du collège, sauf Kisuke-san et Yoruichi.

_Pourquoi tu ne mets pas _san_ derrière mon prénom alors que tu le fais pour Kisuke ? ralla cette dernière.

_C'est parce qu'il a plus de respect pour moi, ma chère !

Byakuya haussa les sourcils en voyant Ichigo rougir légèrement.

_Kisuke-san est le demi-frère de Shinji, et Yoruichi est sa meilleure amie.

_C'est ça ! Excusez-moi, Kuchiki-san, mais est-ce que cela vous dérangerait-il si nous allions chez moi avec Ichigo ? Vous pouvez venir aussi, si vous le souhaitez ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

_Et dans ton cas, l'expression prend tout son sens, répliqua Yoruichi.

_Maieuh !

_Très bien ! Nous vous suivons !

En vérité, s'il avait accepté, c'était surtout par curiosité. Il voulait vraiment savoir qui étaient ces personnes toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres.

_**Voilà, chapitre bouclé, et bientôt la suite !!**_

_**Bye Bye et merci de m'avoir lue (pour une fois que je ne fais pas un roman sur une NDA ^^)**_


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Start Again**_

_**M**_

_**Ichigo x Byakuya**_

_**Disclamer: Non, aucuns des personnages cités dans cette histoire ne m'appartient. Ils font tous partie de Bleach, qui est la propriété de Tite Kubo. Donc, en bonne fan-ficueuse yaoiste, je les kidnappe pour les obliger à se bécoter et plus si affinités. Par contre ils sont pas très coopératifs. C'la dit, c'est normal, vu comment je les traite (entre ceux qui se font violer, frapper... Ca doit pas donner envie).**_

_**Merci à Setsu23 qui a accepté de me bêta-reader, et sans qui, je dois l'avouer, ce chapitre n'aurait sûrement pas été posté avant un ou deux mois ^^'**_

_**NDA:**_

_**"Salut les gens" dit l'auteur en se baissant pour éviter divers fruits trop mûrs lancés par les lecteurs de ce... de cette chose.**_

_**"Je sais que je suis très en retard, et je n'ai malheureusement aucune excuse U.U" reprend-t-elle en se penchant sur le côté pour ne pas se prendre un poisson pourri dans la figure. Les gens sont de plus en plus violent de nos jours I( ...**_

_**"Enfin bref, je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais le récit a été beaucoup centré sur les émotions et les pensées de Byakuya... Et bien ce sera encore le cas ici... Mais au moins, ses pensées sont ordonnées, alors que dans le cerveau d'Ichi, c'est le bordel" évite les couteaux lancés par les fans d'Ichigo.**_

_**"Bon, je crois que je vais arrêter le massacre, surtout que j'ai des crampes à force d'éviter tous les OVNI lancées par des lectrices qui ont le la bave au coin de la bouche (z'ont p'têt la rage). Donc, voilà le chapitre (enfin ^^).**_

**Le blond, le brun et l'attardé.**

Byakuya était sidéré, mais il ne le laissait évidemment pas paraître. Enfin, juste un sourcil légèrement relevé, mais il y avait de quoi. Les anciens amis de son élève étaient tous... tarés. Il n'y avait que ce mot là pour les qualifier. Entre les hystériques, les violents, les "deux-de-tension" et les idiots à tendance mégalomane, il y avait de quoi offrir une belle résidence secondaire au bord de la mer à un psychologue. Voir même un psychiatre, se dit-il en voyant la petite blonde essayé d'étrangler le gars au bob qui était en train de rire comme un dément. Il restait donc légèrement en retrait de la troupe pour le moins bruyante qui attirait tous les regards. Il valait mieux éviter que l'on croie que lui, un noble, connaissait ce genre d'hurluberlus. Il sursauta lorsque le petit brun à la mine figée s'adressa à lui.

_Ils font assez peur lorsqu'on les voit pour la première fois, mais à force on s'habitue et on ne fait plus attention, déclara l'adolescent d'une voix monotone, sans le regarder, comme s'il parlait plus pour lui même que pour le professeur.

Byakuya approuva silencieusement la première partie de la phrase. Puis son regard glissa vers Ichigo qui était en pleine discussion, assez animée à première vue, avec le grand blond au bob qui passait la moitié de son temps à ricaner derrière son éventail. Il avait la nette impression que, de tous ses anciens amis, celui qui lui avait le plus manqué était ce Kisuke Urahara.

Il eut un léger pincement au cœur en voyant le regard vif d'Ichigo. S'il n'était pas capable de venir en aide à un de ses élèves, c'est qu'il devait être un mauvais professeur. Mais il fut une nouvelle fois tiré de ses pensées déprimantes par une voix enjouée qui semblait s'adresser à lui. Il releva donc les yeux pour faire face à un beau profil à la peau mate, qu'il reconnut comme celui de Yoruichi, l'amie du blond.

_Ichigo est vraiment mou.

_Pardon ? demanda le brun qui, au contraire pensait qu'il était au meilleur de sa forme. Avant votre arrivée, je n'ai jamais vu autant de vie dans ses yeux ! ajouta-t-il avec une légère amertume qu'il ne put contrôler.

_Ah ? Avant son regard était orange vif, et il brûlait comme un feu de joie, reprit la femme aux cheveux violets. Là, il est juste aussi animé que celui d'une personne "normale". Sans parler du fait que normalement il aurait déjà envoyé son poing dans la figure de Shinji, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

_De quoi vous parlez ?! demanda Urahara avec un air crétin en faisant sursauter les deux autres qui ne l'avaient ni vu ni entendu arriver.

_Rien, se reprit rapidement Yoruichi avec un sourire. Retourne te coucher, on te sonnera plus tard...

_Maieuuh ! T'es méchante !!

_Moi j'suis pour, ça nous ferait des vacances... dit Shinji avec un sourire.

_Non, pour avoir des vacances, faudrait se débarrasser de vous tous définitivement, glissa placidement Ulquiorra.

_C'est pas gentil ça, Ulqui-chou !! s'écria Nell.

_Ca y est, je sens mon mal de crâne revenir, gémit Ichigo.

_Normal, répliqua Kensei, t'es une petite nature.

_Répète un peu pour voir ! Rugit le roux en attrapant le col de l'albinos qui, précisons le, devait bien faire une tête et demie de plus que son agresseur.

Byakuya était légèrement mal à l'aise. À vrai dire il ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre. Déjà que de voir une telle bande d'échappés de l'asile était plutôt traumatisant pour un noble de son rang... Mais en plus il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à une toute autre personne qu'Ichigo. Une personne... bruyante. Et en général, lorsqu'il y avait autant de bruit que cela, il prenait (noblement) la fuite. Mais là, ça aurait fait mauvais genre.

Allez, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, il était le chef du clan Kuchiki, nom d'un chien ! Et jamais un Kuchiki ne se laissait impressionner par la plèbe, en particulier la plèbe atteinte de schizophrénie. Question de principes.

Mais heureusement pour lui, et pour ses oreilles (voui, l'aristocrate a les tympans fragiles... Pauvre chéri ! Qui veut aller soigner Bya-chou ?), Yoruichi, à l'aide d'un regard jaune fluo agrémenté de pupilles verticales semblables aux félins (ou aux serpents, question de point de vue) réussi à faire taire l'assemblée.

La troupe reprit donc son chemin à travers Tokyo en direction de la petite banlieue de Karakura, et, quel exploit, en silence. Cependant, comme dit le proverbe: "Chassez le naturel, il revient au grand galop". Donc, à peine deux minutes plus tard, les chamailleries reprirent, au grand damne des tympans noblement sensibles du sir Kuchiki.

Et évidemment, tout le reste de la bande, à l'exception de Byakuya (manquerait plus que ça !! Un peu de dignité, bordel de merde !!), Yoruichi, Kisuke (ô chance !!) et Ichigo, fut entraîné dans le reste du conflit.

Les quatre rescapés prirent donc la précaution de rester légèrement en retrait, surtout que des OVNIS (finalement identifiés comme les tongs d'Hiyori) étaient lancés dans tous les sens.

_Au fait, repris Ichigo, où sont Tatsuki et Grimm' ?

_Je crois qu'ils se sont encore battus contre des terminales dans la cour. Donc ils se sont faits coller, ajouta inutilement Yoruichi avec un grand sourire.

_C'est marrant, mais ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié... répondit-il l'air blasé.

_Maaa fois, tu les connais ! Ils ne font pas vraiment dans la dentelle surtout Grimm. Remarque qui se ressemble s'assemble, ça explique donc pourquoi vous avez réussi à sort... commença Kisuke avant d'être coupé par le roux qui plaqua sa main sur les lèvres du blond.

_Oui, je suis au courant, marmonna le jeune homme avec un sourire crispé.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils. Il avait vu le coup d'œil furtif que son élève lui avait jeté. Apparemment, le commerçant allait dire quelque chose que Kurosaki ne voulait surtout pas qu'il sache. Le brun ne pouvait, non ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que le lycéen lui déballe toute sa vie dans un mouchoir en papier... Après tout, ils n'étaient pas intimes, ils ne faisaient que... vivre ensembles. Le brun décida de chasser ces pensées qui allaient achever son mal de crâne. Si Ichigo ne désirait pas qu'il sache quelque chose, et bien il ne pouvait pas y changer grand chose, point.

Mais peut-être que ce "quelque chose" était important. Peut-être même était-ce grave, vital. Et s'il en allait de la santé de son élève ? Ok, Stop, se dit Kuchiki. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se faire des films, surtout que ce n'était pas vraiment son genre. Bon, maintenant, il se demandait toujours, malgré ses tentatives de ne pas y penser, pourquoi Ichigo voulait le maintenir dans le secret. Il avait beau se dire qu'il ne vivait avec le jeune homme que depuis quelques temps, et que, par conséquent, il était normal que l'adolescent ne lui fasse pas totalement confiance, cela le blessait inconsciemment. Byakuya resta donc plongé dans ses réflexions pendant tout le reste du trajet, qui dura encore une demi-heure. Une fois ce laps de temps écoulé, ils arrivèrent devant un petit magasin de bonbons.

_Bienvenue dans l'outil qui sert à ma subsistance ! Chantonna Urahara

_Tu parles ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de m'emprunter de l'argent !

_Yoruichi ! Tu n'es pas obligée de me briser le cœur, pleurnicha le blond.

_Si, il n'y a que ça pour te calmer. Et encore.

_Ichigo-kun, prends ma défense !!

_Euh... Non.

_Personne ne m'aimeuuh ! Aïe !! cria Urahara, une magnifique trace rouge de tong ornant sa joue.

_Arrête de te plaindre et avance, tu bloques le passage !! L'engueula Hiyori.

Byakuya observait les lieux, sceptique. L'ambiance était à l'image des vêtements du propriétaire: traditionnelle. L'équipe de bras cassés enleva donc ses chaussures/tongs/gettas et pénétra donc dans l'arrière boutique, soit la demeure de Kisuke.

_En attendant, je t'emprunte peut-être de temps en temps de l'argent...

_Souvent, le corrigea la femme-chat.

_Je t'emprunte peut-être souvent de l'argent, mais tu squattes tout le temps chez moi, et tu manges comme quatre.

_Pff, t'as aucun tact, Kisuke, c'est pas comme ça que l'on parle à une dame qui vous fait l'honneur de sa présence !

_Mouais !

_Silence, dit Ulquiorra d'une voie morne. J'en ai marre d'entendre vos babillages incessants dignes du bac-à-sable...

_Tu es méchant, _Ulqui-chou_, appuya le commerçant de la même manière que Nell tout en menant ses compagnons dans une très grande pièce où trônait une vieille et immense table ronde. Et les dits-compagnons s'attablèrent sur la dite-table.

_Bon, je reviens tout de suite avec le thé, lança Yoruichi.

_Mais, c'est chez moi ici, je suis le maître de maison, c'est donc à moi d'aller préparer le thé ! s'indigna le blondinet au bob.

_C'est vrai, mais si on veut éviter de s'intoxiquer, il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui m'en charge, répliqua la jeune femme en mettant fin à la discussion.

Un silence tranquille s'installa donc, et les protagonistes en profitèrent pour se détendre. Ichigo observa le décor familier avec un léger sourire. Une douce sensation de nostalgie l'avait pris depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de Tokyo, et ne l'avait plus quitté. Il s'était donc abreuvé des odeurs de cerisiers, que l'on croisait moins souvent dans la grande ville.

_Mmmh, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas venu ici, dit-il doucement.

_Remarque, c'est un peu le cas, Ichigo-kun ! Tu nous as tellement manqué !!! S'écria le commerçant en serrant le jeune homme contre lui.

_Arrgh, Kisuke ! Tu m'étouffes ! Gémit le roux en essayant vainement de se soustraire à la prise ferme du blond.

_Laisse-le tranquille, vieux pervers ! hurla Shinji en tentant d'expédier un kick dans le visage de son crétin de frère.

Crétin de frère qui esquiva habilement l'attaque de la crevette, mais qui dut pour cela lâcher Ichigo, rouge comme une tomate et essoufflé. Urahara se tourna vers Shinji, releva légèrement son bob et sortit un éventail d'on ne sait où afin de couvrir un petit sourire moqueur.

_Jaloux ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Byakuya eut le temps d'apercevoir deux iris rieurs d'un vert prononcé, teinté d'un gris particulièrement clair.Le noble ne douta pas que, s'il arrêtait de se conduire comme le dernier des crétins, il aurait un charme sûrement irrésistible. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, cette idée le dérangea. Il reporta son attention sur la crevette blonde qui avait pris une magnifique teinte coquelicot.

_Je... je vois pas p-pourquoi je serais jaloux d'Ichi parce que tu l'étrangles... bafouilla-t-il.

_Oh mais je dirais plutôt que tu es jaloux de moi parce que j'ai la chaaaaance de pouvoir le serrer amoureusement dans mes bras, rétorqua l'autre avec un sourire lubrique.

_Non mais ça va pas ! Plutôt mourir que de m'approcher d'un abruti pareil, hurla-t-il en signe de protestation.

_Euh, je suis là, j'vous f'rai remarquer... remarqua Ichigo.

Il se demandait par quel miracle il avait réussi à ne pas les égorger tous les deux, mais il pressentait que cela n'allait pas tarder à arriver...

_Moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne serais pas attiré par Ichigo-kun... Après tout, il est plutôt bien roulé, même s'il a un caractère de chacal. Il est pas trop grand, assez musclé, et...

_Nan mais vous allez arrêter, oui ?! Merde ! Cria le concerné, qui avait finalement craqué.

_Calme toi, I-chi-go-kuuun ! Nous ne faisons que discuter aimablement.

_Oh, la ferme, Kisuke !

_Mais, pourquoi tu ne m'appelles plus Kisuke-_san_ ?

_Parce que t'es un abruti fini !!

_Bon, si tu ne veux pas d'Hirako, on a qu'à demander à... Nell !!

_Bordel, arrête de vouloir me caser avec n'importe qui !

_Mais, Ichi-chou, je ne suis pas n'importante qui, s'exclama la jeune fille aux cheveux verts avec un clin d'œil.

Byakuya regardait son élève s'énerver et brailler contre le commerçant qui semblait s'amuser comme jamais avec un léger pincement au cœur qu'il ne pouvait identifier. Ils étaient proches. En tout cas beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'était avec sa propre sœur. Il ne savait pas ce qui les liait, mais il était sûr que c'était quelque chose de fort. Et même si c'était particulièrement flagrant pour Kurosaki et Urahara, le même charme semblait agir avec tous les autres. Une étroite complicité les unissait, une amitié comme il était rare d'en croiser. Kuchiki les enviait. Lui qui avait toujours eu du mal dans les relations sociales... En fait, il avait envie d'avoir ce genre de relation avec Ichigo et sa sœur. En parlant du jeune homme, il remarqua que ce dernier recommençait à s'énerver.

_Stop !! Arrêtez avec ça !!

_Mais ça fait plus d'un an que tu es seul. Et puis, je suis sûr que la liste d'attente est longue, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. À part si tu veux retourner avec ton ex, ce serait bien de...

_La ferme ! Arrêtez de vous mêler de ce qui ne regarde que moi ! Les engueula-t-il.

Les autres se turent, penauds. Plus personne n'osa prononcer un mot, et l'air était tendu. Kensei émit un léger "hum hum" de gène, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Plusieurs anges passèrent, lorsque Yoruichi apparut avec le thé, et fut bénie par la pensée par tous les protagonistes.

_Vous êtes vachement calmes... C'est louche ! dit-elle tout en les servant. Kisuke, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

_Pourquoi moi ?!

_Laisse moi deviner: t'as encore fait chier Ichi, qui s'est énervé, et à plombé l'ambiance...

_Non ! s'écria Kisuke, scandalisé par l'accusation de la jeune femme.

_Si ! rétorqua-t-elle en se penchant sur son ami.

_Non ! affirma-t-il en se rapprochant également de manière à ce que leurs fronts soient collés.

_Kisuke... fit Yoruichi, qui commençait à s'impatienter.

_…

_…

_Juste un peu, avoua l'homme, penaud.

_T'es vraiment un cas ! S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant.

Grâce à l'arrivée de la jeune femme, l'atmosphère se détendit. La conversation continua jusqu'à ce que, vers 18h00, Byakuya et Ichigo prirent congé, dans la bonne humeur en définitive, vu que plus personne n'avait osé faire de sous-entendus douteux sur la vie amoureuse du jeune homme, qui ne s'en portait que mieux. Le brun laissa donc l'adolescent les ramener à Tokyo, car il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention au chemin qu'ils avaient pris à l'aller. Au cours de cette après-midi, il s'était, à sa grande surprise, détendu. Cela arrivait très rarement, encore plus en présence d'inconnus. Cela devait sûrement être la compensation pour le fait qu'ils soient particulièrement bruyants. Quoique ce n'était pas avec les vieux croûtons qui lui servaient de famille qu'il allait se détendre, même s'ils étaient particulièrement silencieux.

Les yeux sombres du brun glissèrent sur le profil d'Ichigo. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas que lui qui avait passé un bon moment. Le roux allait beaucoup mieux, maintenant. Il en était vraiment ravi, même s'il avait toujours du mal à avaler que ce soit grâce à l'équipe de bras cassés avec laquelle ils avaient pris le thé. Kurosaki semblait plongé dans ses pensées depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Byakuya sentit son cœur se serrer à ce souvenir. Urahara s'était penché doucement sur le jeune homme en ôtant son bob de sa tête, avait perdu toute expression moqueuse, et lui avait chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille. Puis il s'était redressé, et Ichigo lui avait adressé un beau sourire en murmurant un merci.

Ils finirent par arriver devant l'appartement de Byakuya, et se mirent à table. Au grand plaisir du brun, Ichigo se dérida pendant le repas, succulent d'ailleurs, et évidemment préparé par les soins de celui qui ne risquait pas de les empoisonner tous les deux. Le jeune homme se révéla être d'excellente compagnie et posséder un charme non négligeable. Kuchiki était ravi de découvrir un peu plus de son élève. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était vraiment très curieux à propos du plus jeune. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, une sorte de complicité voyait le jour entre eux, en les éloignant de plus en plus de la relation prof/élève, et les rapprochant petit à petit d'une relation amicale, selon le souhait formulé silencieusement par Byakuya un peu plus tôt.

_**Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre !! Une petite review pour être gentil avec moi ? Bon, je suis crevée, je suis rentrée du ski ce matin à 2h parce que le train avait plusieurs heures de retard, tout en ayant cours juste après. Mais, dans ma grande générosité, j'ai décidé de poster, surtout que le chap était près depuis une semaine :D (je rappelle que l'homicide volontaire est punit par la loi...)**_

_**Bon, vous pourrez offrir des chocolats à Setsu pour la remercier de m'avoir pousser à écrire ^^**_

_**Bix' tout le monde !!**_


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Titre**__**: Start Again**_

_**Rating**__**: M**_

_**Couple**__**: Ichigo x Byakuya**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: Bon, bah je le répète encore, Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo......... Moi je dis c'est la ballotterie de la vie u.u' !**_

_**NDA**__**: Bon à force vous vous êtes habitué(e)s au fait que je poste un chapitre tous les deux ou trois mois non ? Donc je peux envoyer la sauce dès maintenant ! Rendez-vous en bas ! **_

_**Chapitre 6: Réveil, déclaration, peinture et tiramisu.**_

Vous vous êtes déjà réveillés tout en restant endormi ? Vous savez, cette agréable sensation de planer et cette impression que votre corps ne pèse rien ? (Non, je ne parle pas de drogue, laissez cette aiguille à sa place !). Vous dormez toujours, mais vous êtes quand même conscient. Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est une sensation géniale ? Cependant, on est souvent de mauvais poil après, puisqu'on est dégoûté de sortir de cette sublime léthargie. Du coup, on peut se mettre à gueuler après le pauvre petit oiseau qui n'a rien demandé à personne, juste sous prétexte qu'il a roucoulé... Mais cette fois, il n'y eut pas de petit oiseau traumatisé, tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas une petite boule de plume qui était en cause et qui venait de réveiller Ichigo Kurosaki. Certes, la véritable cause avait été émise par une "petite" chose, quoi que plus grosse qu'un oiseau. Quant à savoir si elle avait des plumes, je dirais que non, mais je n'suis pas non plus allée vérifier...

Bref, reprenons depuis le début: Ichigo était bien, allongé sur son lit, dans l'état de somnolence précédemment décrit, en train de se délecter de la douceur et de la chaleur des draps, quand un cri réveilla le bel endormi qui se redressa en un sursaut sous la violence de sa prise de conscience avec la réalité, les cheveux en pétard (encore plus que d'habitude). L'ébouriffé grommela, se frotta les yeux et se tourna vers le réveil sur sa table de nuit. Il crut avoir une attaque en s'apercevant de ceci: on était samedi, il était réveillé et il était... sept heures du matin. Damnation ! Après cinq bonnes minutes de "mise en condition" afin d'aller affronter le monde hostile qui se dressait en dehors de son lit, Ichigo se leva enfin, le poil toujours aussi ébouriffé, dans l'optique de descendre prendre le petit déjeuner.

Le roux ne s'était pas interrogé plus que ça concernant ce qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. Pourtant, en entendant à nouveau ces cris, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait s'égosiller comme ça dès le petit matin. Rukia. (On aurait pu s'attendre à ce que ce soit un des hystériques de la bande de schizophrènes, mais ils sont trop flemmards pour être debout et opérationnels à cette heure-ci.)

Et en effet, le lycéen avait vu juste, puisque lorsqu'il entra, un "Ichigooo !" retentissant fut poussé par une petite brune hyperactive. Juste à côté d'elle se trouvait Byakuya, qui sirotait un thé. Ce devait sûrement être la seule chose qu'il savait faire. Cela dit, Ichigo y avait déjà goûté, et il était excellent. Il jeta un regard noir à la jeune fille qui ne comprit pas pourquoi elle avait droit à ce "traitement de faveur".

_C'est toi qui gueule depuis tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

_Oh silence, paysan ! L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt !

_La ferme ! J'suis pas du matin ! grogna le roux.

_Je vois ça ! lança-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Ichigo ne prit pas la peine de répondre et commença à préparer la popote pour sa pomme et celle des deux Kuchiki qui l'observaient sortir la nourriture tellement lentement qu'une poule unijambiste aurait eut le temps de trouver un couteau, de comprendre comment s'en servir, de tuer un canard, de le plumer, de le cuire, de le manger, de reconstituer son squelette et de le donner à son chien. Le brun compris enfin pourquoi il devait attendre au moins dix heures tous les week-ends avant de pouvoir prendre son petit déjeuner. Rukia quand à elle continua ses babillages incessants, faisant la conversation pour trois, Ichigo étant dans le potage et Byakuya, et bien... étant Byakuya.

Vingt bonnes minutes plus tard, le roux avait enfin finit le petit déjeuner et servit le tout à la sœur Kuchiki et son frère qui le regardait presque attendri. En même temps, on pouvait comprendre: le jeune homme était en pyjama, les cheveux en batailles, les yeux mi-clos, un air un peu désorienté sur le visage qui donnait envie de le serrer tout contre soi pour qu'il se rendorme. Il esquissa le début d'un sourire, mais se reprit, et attaqua le repas (il commençait à faire faim).

Son incrustée de soeur observait son assiette avec suspicion, goûtant pour la première fois à la cuisine de son ami qui était maintenant responsable de la survie de son frère chéri et professeur. Autant s'assurer de la bonne qualité des plats. Le jeune homme ne le savait pas, mais ceci était en réalité un test. La petite brune fut agréablement surprise, ne pensant pas que le rouquin avait de tels talents culinaires. Ichigo, qui soit dit en passant ne se doutait pas du tout de la mise à l'épreuve qu'il venait de réussir avec brio, était trop occupé à... être en veille. Il n'était pas totalement endormi, et continuait à se nourrir, pourtant son cerveau était en mode off. Après avoir fait le plein d'énergie _(pourquoi ça me fait penser à une pub pour des céréales, ou des trucs du genre ?)_, le jeune homme sortit peu à peu du brouillard dans lequel il était plongé. Et ses neurones émergèrent enfin, quelque peu tardifs comparés au reste du corps, mais bon, ils n'étaient pas très synchros, c'était pas de leur faute...

"Quoi ?"

"C'qui s'passe ?"

"Et les gars, c'est le matin, là."

"Tu t'fous d'ma gueule ?"

"Non, même que l'autre tête de pissenlit viens de finir de bouffer"

"Pfff, j'ai la flemme"

"Ouais mais bon, si on s'bouge pas l'cul, l'autre crétin va finir par faire une boulette plus grosse que lui"

"Chier ! On peut même pas êt'peinard cinq minutes ?"

Bon, voilà un peu à quoi ressemble le cerveau du roux de bon matin... Donc, reprenons. Les neurones récalcitrants reprirent du service, et le roux s'aperçut enfin qu'il était un peu étrange que la soeur de son hôte se trouve à sept heures du mat' chez lui... Sur cette réflexion, Ichigo interrogea la jeune fille sur la raison de sa présence en ces lieux.

_Et bien en fait, tu as emménagé chez Nii-sama seulement une semaine après qu'il ait quitté la maison familiale. Ca fait un bon moment que je voulais venir voir comment vous vous en sortiez tous les deux. En fait je crois que c'est une bonne chose que tu sois avec lui, car il n'est pas vraiment... comment dire... tout à fait capable de s'occuper de lui même, finit-elle par lâcher en fuyant le regard noir de son frère aîné, vexé par sa remarque, bien qu'elle soit vraie.

_Rukia... commença le brun.

_Je suis désolé, mais c'est la pure vérité. Avant l'arrivée d'Ichigo tu ne mangeais que des plats préparés !

Byakuya n'ajouta rien. Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si c'était toujours ses domestiques qui se chargeaient de lui faire à manger, si ? En vérité, il se sentait étouffé dans la demeure familiale, il l'avait donc quitté. Il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir abandonnésa petite soeur entreles serres acérées des vautours emplumés qui leur servaient de famille, leurs parents étant morts alors que Rukia n'avait que cinq ans. Lui n'en n'avait pas plus de treize à ce moment là, mais il s'était occupé d'elle, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de la protéger. Cependant, son caractère s'était refroidit au fil des années sous la pression de la famille qui attendait beaucoup de lui en tant que futur chef de clan. Et malheureusement la jeune fille en avait souffert, voyant son aîné s'éloigner d'elle de plus en plus. Du coup, lorsqu'il l'eût comme élève, c'était comme s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée, et il agissait avec elle comme avec tous les autres adolescents à qui il enseignait. Mais depuis qu'il s'était installé dans cet appartement, ou depuis qu'Ichigo vivait avec lui, il ne savait pas trop, il avait gagné en chaleur et en humanité.

_Je voulais depuis longtemps venir vous voir, mais comme Ichigo n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien, j'ai préféré attendre un peu.

Le roux ressentit de la culpabilité en entendant les paroles de son amie. Il avait inquiété ses amis, et il détestait ça plus que tout au monde. Tout ça à cause de cette ordure d'Aizen. Il trembla de rage rien qu'en pensant à cette homme qui avait tant de fois porté la main sur lui, mais se reprit bien vite. Il n'avait pas le droit de flancher à nouveau. Il avait causé du souci à ses amis, et maintenant qu'il en avait enfin pris conscience, il était hors de question qu'il recommence.

_Oh, Ichigo, pendant j'y pense, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, finit par dire Rukia.

Les deux hommes regardèrent la jeune fille fouiller dans son sac les sourcils haussés, s'attendant au pire avec la jeune fille aux goûts assez... étranges. Le roux pria un instant pour que cela ne soit pas un dessin, ou un accessoire Chappy. Mais non, la brune finit par extraire une petite enveloppe et la tendit à son ami.

_Et... euh, qu'est ce que c'est ? interrogea Ichigo après avoir jeter un coup d'oeil à l'objet marquée d'un coeur rouge vif sur le dos.

_Une lettre.

_Sans blague ! Mais pourquoi tu me donnes ça ? répliqua-t-il, en commençant à s'énerver.

_C'est la déclaration d'amour d'Orihime. Pour toi, précisa-t-elle inutilement. Elle est folle amoureuse de toi depuis l'année dernière, et elle m'a demandé de te donner ça.

Byakuya s'agita nerveusement sur sa chaise, mais personne ne s'en aperçu. Sans s'en rendre compte, sa mâchoire s'était crispée et il fixait la pauvre enveloppe qui n'avait rien demandé à personne avec mépris. Ichigo quand à lui étira un pauvre sourire crétin. C'est vrai que personne dans son nouveau lycée ne savait qu'il était gay. Avant, tous et toutes étaient au courant, élèves comme professeurs, puisque Grimmjow montrait les dents à chaque fois que quiconque approchait son homme de trop près. Sans compter le fait qu'il ne se gênait pas pour "marquer son territoire" en l'embrassant, peu importe l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ichigo sourit tendrement au souvenir de son ex, mais les deux autres traduisirent ça comme une preuve d'attachement envers Orihime.

_Tu vas sortir avec elle ? demanda Rukia, tout excitée.

_Quoi ?

_Tu devrais. Elle est gentille, et assez jolie en plus de ça. Puis on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit plate, glissa-t-elle avec un sourire.

Byakuya fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il était vrai que cette jeune fille était plutôt bien proportionnée. Un vrai piège à mecs. Un peu cruche sur les bords, avec des goûts culinaires somme toute étranges, mais très jolie. Le genre de fille qui attirait les regards. Une étrange sensation naquit au creux de son ventre en se disant qu'Ichigo accepterait sûrement la proposition d'Orihime. De toute façon, il avait dix-sept ans, ce n'était plus un bébé, il pouvait sortir avec des filles, c'était normal à son âge.

_Et quel est le rapport ?

_Rooh, allez, fais pas le mec pour qui ça n'a pas d'importance. Ca rentre forcément en compte.

Bah, comment dire... Pour Ichigo, cela faisait partie des choses qui le rebutaient dans le corps d'une femme. Il trouvait les hommes beaucoup plus attirants, et puis il devait admettre qu'il adorait se faire dominer... Ce qui était une bonne chose lorsque l'on sortait avec Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Ichigo frissonna rien qu'en repensant aux baisers qu'il lui donnait. Non, vraiment, les filles, c'était pas son truc.

_Pas pour moi.

_Ouais, c'est ça... Je te ferais dire qu'il y a tout un tas de garçons qui rêveraient d'être à ta place ! ajouta Rukia, exaspérée par la mauvaise foi de son ami.

_Tant mieux pour eux, mais moi, je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec Orihime. C'est tout. Je suis désolé pour elle, mais c'est non.

_Très bien, soupira la jeune fille. Je lui dirais. Mais t'es vachement difficile comme gars ! C'est au moins la dixième à qui tu fous un râteau !

_Tant que ça ? interrogea Byakuya, surpris.

_Oui, ce crétin a beaucoup de succès chez les filles.

Ichigo poussa un soupir ironique en songeant qu'il préférerait de loin avoir beaucoup de succès chez les mecs.

_Tu exagères, pas tant que ça.

_Si ! T'es arrivé dans ce lycée y'a même pas un an, et y a déjà une dizaine de filles qui t'ont fait leur déclaration, et je parle pas de celles qui n'osent pas... Mais môssieur Ichigo les a toutes repoussées.

_Pourquoi ça ? demanda le professeur.

_C'est la question que tout le monde se pose. Ichigo a acquit une sorte de réputation de "garçon mystérieux inaccessible", ce qui le rend encore plus attirant aux yeux des filles.

_Quoi ? Et depuis quand ? s'écria l'orangé.

_Mon pauvre Ichigo, tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte. Mais moi j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu repousses tout le monde. T'es déjà pris ?

_Euh... non !

_Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un alors ?

Pour cette question, Ichigo prit un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Etait-il amoureux ? Et si oui, de qui ? Grimmjow ? Non, plus maintenant. Il était et resterait son meilleur ami, mais ils s'étaient séparés un an auparavant lorsqu'il était partit pour Tokyo, et même s'il éprouvait toujours beaucoup de tendresse pour le bleuté, il ne pensait pas se remettre avec lui s'ils se revoyaient, et il savait qu'il en était de même pour son ex. Mais il garderait toujours ses précieux souvenirs avec lui, son premier amour. Il fallut un certain temps au rouquin pour sortir de ses souvenirs, et Rukia commença à s'impatienter.

_Alors ?

_Hein ? dit-il en sursautant.

_Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ?

_Oh... euh... qui sait ? répondit-il nerveusement.

La jeune fille ne sembla pas très satisfaite de cette réponse, mais n'insista pas. Byakuya quand à lui essaya de transpercer le jeune homme du regard pour savoir ce qu'il en était vraiment. Kurosaki commençait à se sentir vraiment mal à l'aise sous les deux paires d'yeux bleu nuit qui le fixaient, inquisiteurs. Tentant vainement d'y échapper, le garçon pris la fuite en allant débarrasser son assiette. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, l'être humain à la capacité de suivre quelque chose du regard même si celle-ci est en mouvement. Y' avait pas à dire, les Kuchiki pouvaient vraiment foutre les jetons. Entre la soeur complètement allumée et le frère qui ressemblait à un vampire doublé d'un iceberg, le roux se demandait parfois de quelle manière il arrivait à survivre. Toujours suivi par les quatre yeux cobalts, Ichigo remonta à l'étage pour prendre sa douche. Mais à peine eut-il ouvert le jet d'eau que Rukia débarqua dans la salle de bain.

_Ru-Rukia ? Bordel dégage de là ! s'écria le lycéen en se tournant vers le mur, les joues écrevisses.

_Oh, c'est bon, arrête de jouer les prudes ! Râla la jeune fille. C'était juste pour te dire qu'on va au parc.

_O.K. Vous partez maintenant ?

_Nan, t'as pas compris, tu viens.

_Oh, je vois, ton frère en a marre de tes bavardages, alors il nous vire tous les deux pour être au calme, dit-il avec un sourire.

_Nope, il vient avec nous. Bon je te laisse. T'es plutôt bien gaulé en fait, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil avant de sortir de la pièce.

Rukia, Byakuya et lui... au parc ? Ichigo s'imagina en train de gambader dans un parc en tenant la main de Rukia et de Byakuya qui gambadaient eux aussi, un sourire crétin aux lèvres, avec des petites fleu-fleurs et des Chappy tout autour... Euh... Non. Qu'est ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire au parc ? Surtout avec Byakuya ? C'est sur cette question existentielle que Kurosaki sortit de la douche, se sécha et s'habilla, puis rejoignit les deux autres en bas. Là, il vit son professeur le regarder en fronçant les sourcils puis s'avancer vers lui. "Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?" pensa-t-il. Il sentit le brun traficoter dans son cou puis se redresser en écartant une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le visage.

_Ton col était mal mit, répondit-il simplement avant d'aller ouvrir la porte pour laisser passer sa soeur qui portait une énorme boîte en bois.

_Euh... Rukia... C'est quoi ce machin ?

_Hé hé, mystère ! lança-t-elle.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant l'étang qui se trouvait au centre du parc. Rukia jeta plus qu'elle ne posa son précieux chargement au sol, épuisée. Le roux l'observa déplier la...chose. Soudain, il comprit. Ce qu'il avait pris pour une caisse... était en réalité un chevalet pliable ! Et ça voulait dire que si elle les avait amenés là c'était pour... Non, impossible !

_Eh, les garçons ! Allez vous asseoir au bord de l'eau.

Et bah en fait si... Elle était sadique à ce point. Ichigo suivit Byakuya qui alla sagement poser ses (magnifiques) miches là où l'autre tarée le lui avait demandé. Ils poireautèrent là jusqu'à midi, se faisant engueuler à chaque fois qu'ils se grattaient le nez. Apparemment, le brun avait l'habitude de se tenir immobile, donc il n'eut pas trop de problèmes, surtout que la jeune fille n'oserait jamais crier sur son Nii-sama chéri. Par contre, c'était tout autre chose pour Ichigo...

Donc deux heures plus tard, ils purent "admirer" le résultat. L'orangé ne réussit à se reconnaître que grâce à sa tignasse... orange. En fait, il était représenté par un ours, et Byakuya par un lapin. On pouvait distinguer l'étang grâce à une grosse tache bleu électrique, avec deux ou trois boules grises et vertes dessus (les canards). Bref, tout cela brûla quelque peu les yeux si sensibles du jeune homme.

_C'est très joli, Rukia.

Joli ? Soit Byakuya voulait faire plaisir à sa soeur, soit il avait besoin de lunettes, soit il avait les même goûts de chiotte que la petite tornade brune. Ichigo pencha pour la première hypothèse, car l'appartement du noble était décoré avec classe et raffinement, et il parvenait à déchiffrer les pattes de mouches du jeune homme sans avoir de loupe, donc sa vision était très bonne. Sur ce, ils rentrèrent, Rukia brandissant fièrement son oeuvre.

Une fois arrivés, Byakuya refit du thé malgré le fait qu'il soit midi. Et Rukia sortit un petit paquet de biscuits au gingembre. D'après ce qu'il cru comprendre, c'était les préférés du Sir Kuchiki. Ichigo examina de plus près le gâteau qu'on lui tendait. C'était un petit bonhomme en forme de... nuage vertical... Ayant faim, Kurosaki y planta ses dents avidement. Ce n'était pas mauvais, mais il y aurait bien rajouté un petit peu de chocolat. Parce qu'il le vaut bien ! Ichigo était totalement gaga de chocolat. Blanc, noir, au lait, praliné, avec de la noisette, du caramel, du sucre glace, des oranges, des cerises, des framboises, à la menthe, au café, parfumé à la lavande... Toutes les sortes de chocolat qu'il avait goûtées. Et là, le cacao était un peu trop absent à son goût. Du chocolat au gingembre ! Il faudrait qu'il essaie de faire ça un jour...

D'ailleurs, à chaque fois que Grimmjow avait besoin de se faire pardonner, il lui offrait du chocolat. Suivant la quantité, Ichigo acceptait ses excuses ou non. En fait, c'était comme agiter un morceau de viande ou de poisson devant le museau d'un chat. Tout le monde se servait de ce point faible pour se sortir des griffes du fauve lorsqu'il était de mauvais poil. D'ailleurs cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas mangé... Ca lui manquait... Oh oui, il allait faire un gâteau au chocolat qu'ils mangeraient au dîner. Rien que d'y penser, il en bavait déjà. Mais oui, il ferait un tiramisu au chocolat avec ces biscuits à la place des spéculos ! Par contre le paquet était déjà vide... Tant pis il en rachèterait. Il fit la liste des ingrédients et prévint les deux autres qu'il partait faire les courses.

_Et le déjeuner ? lui demanda Rukia.

_Il y a des oeufs (frais cette fois), du fromage et du bacon... Fais une omelette.

_D'accord. T'en voudras ?

_Oui, mais seulement si c'est toi qui le fait, ajouta-t-il en jetant une oeillade à Byakuya qui se renfrogna.

Puis il partit au supermarché. Il prit son temps, et mit bien dix minutes à trouver la mascarpone. Vingt minutes plus tard, il rentra dans l'appartement. Une belle omelette l'attendait patiemment sur la table. Byakuya était dans le salon en train d'expliquer à Rukia comment trouver la valeur de x avec tel ou tel contexte, donc le roux mangea tout seul. Mais quand il eût finit, le frère et la soeur le rejoignirent.

_C'est quoi tout ça ? l'interrogea Rukia en désignant les sacs qu'il avait rapportés du supermarché.

_Tu prépares quelque chose de spécial pour ce soir ? demanda Byakuya.

_Qu'est ce qu'on va manger ?

_Dehors ! Lâcha Ichigo qui commençait à s'énerver.

_Quoi ? Mais non !

_Ouste, sortez de cette cuisine ! Et ne revenez pas me déranger ! Rajouta-t-il en le mettant à la porte.

Il soupira. Il n'avait jamais fait de tiramisu, et il savait qu'il risquait de tout rater s'il avait les deux bras cassés dans ses pattes. Il jeta un oeil à la recette qu'il avait trouvée dans un livre de cuisine. C'est vrai que normalement ce dessert est au café, mais ça devait marcher aussi avec du chocolat. Et les instructions étaient plutôt simples. Il avait bien fait de racheter des oeufs, car il n'en restait qu'un. Il sortit ensuite trois grands et larges verres, puis sépara les jaunes des blancs.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il mit les trois verres au frigo. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Il rangea le tout, nettoya la pièce et en sortit. Il alla dans le salon où les deux Kuchiki papotaient. Ou plutôt, Rukia blablatait et Byakuya ponctuait la discussion de "hmm" ou de "oui", bref de tout un tas de phrases monosyllabiques qui lui étaient propres.

_Bon, on peut savoir ce que c'est que ton plat mystère ? lui demanda la jeune fille.

_Non.

_Maieuuuuuh ! protesta Rukia.

_C'est une surprise, dit-il avec un sourire.

_Pfffff, souffla-t-elle.

Ils profitèrent de la présence de la petite brune pour discuter de tout et de rien, ce qui était reposant finalement. Puis vint l'heure du dîner. Ichigo avait préparé une salade, et Rukia râla en disant que si c'était pour ça qu'il les avait mis dehors, ils auraient très bien pu rester. Mais on pu voir des étoiles dans ses yeux lorsqu'il sortit les trois verres du réfrigérateur.

Ils y goûtèrent, et Byakuya étira un léger sourire. C'était excellent. Il remarqua que le biscuit était fait avec les petits gâteaux au gingembre qu'il aimait tant. Une heure plus tard, il raccompagna Rukia à la demeure Kuchiki et Ichigo alla se coucher. Finalement, il s'était bien amusé aujourd'hui.

_**Fin !**_

_**Une petite review, pleeeeeeeeeeeease ? Siouplaît, je vous jure, je serai sage ! Allez, juste pour me dire ce que vous pensez (en même temps c'est le principe --')... Si vous voulez pas le faire, bah moi je boude ! Na xP**_

_**Bon, un peu de sérieux ! Au programme du prochain chapitre: pluie et rhume... Ca vous parle pas ? Bah tant pis, vous verrez bien, non ?**_


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Titre **__**: Start Again**_

_**Rating**__** : M**_

_**Pairing**__** : Byakuya x Ichigo**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: Nanana, rien n'est à moi... Tout à Tite Kubo et je gagne pas un rond.**_

_**NDA**__** : Bonjour le peuple ! Bon, immense retard, encore et toujours… Sept chapitres en même pas un an, je fais fort. M'enfin, vous êtes au courant. Mais pour rattraper ce retard, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que le rating M de cette fic est enfin à l'ordre du jour. Donc, blablabla, pas de mineurs, pas d'homophobe, même si vous savez tout comme moi que les premiers ne seront pas rebutés pour autant ) Bon, bref voilà le chapitre.**_

_**Chapitre 7 : Une vie à l'as de pique **_

Un abruti. Il n'était qu'un abruti. Non, ce n'était pas assez fort. Un crétin peut être ? Un gamin sans cervelle ? Un boulet de la pire espèce ? Toujours pas. Sa débilité était telle qu'elle était inqualifiable. Il était plus de minuit, et cela faisait bien deux heures qu'il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. La raison ? La débilité en question. Non mais c'est vrai, comment avait-il pu faire un truc aussi con ? Franchement, quelle personne avec un minimum d'intelligence aurait fait un gâteau au chocolat et au gingembre ? Hein ?

Du coup, il se tapait une insomnie parce qu'il avait pas percuté que faire un mélange d'aphrodisiaques aussi explosif allait le faire bander toute la nuit. Plus crétin tu meurs ! Et comme Byakuya était rentré après avoir raccompagné Rukia mais n'était toujours pas allé se coucher, il n'avait pas la possibilité d'aller régler son "petit" problème dans la salle de bain. Il maudit silencieusement le chocolat, le gingembre ainsi que ses hormones d'adolescent qui étaient un peu trop en ébullition à son goût.

Alors qu'il ruminait tranquillement en essayant d'oublier la chose en dessous de la ceinture qui tentait de se taper l'incruste, il entendit une porte se refermer. Ce devait sûrement être le brun qui avait enfin daigné aller au lit. Le jeune homme attendit une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour être sûr que son hôte n'allait pas se relever, puis sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre silencieusement dans la salle de douche. Cependant, alors qu'il allait poser la main sur la poignée de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement dévoilant Byakuya au coeur d'un nuage de vapeur, le corps recouvert de fines gouttelettes d'eau, les cheveux lâchés avec quelques mèches collant à sa peau, et simplement vêtu d'une serviette blanche ridiculement courte enroulée autour de ses hanches.

Voici une petite équation assez basique: nous avons Ichigo, qui bande depuis plusieurs heures et qui est, je le rappelle, gay, tombant sur Byakuya quasiment nu et particulièrement sexy. Ce qui donne une petite fraise vraiment très rouge, et encore d'avantage excitée, avec la bouche ouverte en prime. En plus avec la vapeur, on peut facilement imaginer la température corporelle d'Ichigo à ce moment là. _(Je tiens à préciser que je ne rembourserai aucun mouchoir utilisé à cause de cette scène. Déjà que je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette histoire...)._

« _Oh, tu ne dors pas ? »

"Bip ! Bip ! Allo le cerveau ? Ici les oreilles ! Ouais c'est juste pour dire que le beau gosse qui est devant est en train de parler à Mr. Carotte... Donc si vous pouviez reprendre contact avec la réalité dans les secondes qui suivent, ce serait pas mal... Merci d'avance. Fin du message. Bip !"

C'est donc ainsi que le jeune homme ré-atterrit sur terre, et eut le bon sens de répondre à la question de son vis-à-vis (ce qui, je précise, est la moindre des politesses).

« _Euh non, je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir, dit-il en essayant de cacher son excitation le plus discrètement possible.

_Je vois, lâcha Byakuya avant de repartir dans sa chambre. »

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de zieuter le dos magnifiquement bien musclé du brun, ainsi que son postérieur pour le moins appétissant qui se déhanchait légèrement. L'adolescent se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure devant ce spectacle particulièrement agréable, puis se ressaisit. Il se rendit dans la salle d'eau, se déshabilla, se jeta sous l'eau brûlante, et commença à se caresser lentement. Sa main montait et descendait le long de sa verge de plus en plus vite et des soupirs de plaisir se firent entendre.

« _Hnnn... Byakuya ! Gémit-il. »

Il continua de se procurer du plaisir, l'image de son professeur flottant devant les yeux, complètement dénudé. Il s'imagina que c'était sa main qui était en train de s'activer sur son érection brûlante et jouit quelques secondes plus tard. Haletant, il reprit peu à peu ses esprits en s'appuyant au mur. Soudain, il se figea, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire. Il s'était masturbé... en pensant à Byakuya Kuchiki. Non, c'était impossible, il n'avait pas pu... Qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait pris ? Il n'était pas attiré par... lui ? Il repensa au corps du brun, et une étrange sensation naquit au creux de ses reins. C'est vrai qu'il avait un corps assez sexy, mais... Non, il se mentait, il était carrément magnifique. Il avait une peau pâle, une silhouette fine, parcourue de muscles puissants, des yeux sombres dans lesquels on se noyait, un visage harmonieux, de longs cheveux noirs qui avaient l'air doux au toucher...

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Il était attiré par Byakuya et il n'était même pas au courant... Non, c'était juste qu'il était sans mec depuis plus d'un an et qu'il venait de tomber sur un morceau assez séduisant, rien de plus... Il était juste excité, et s'était tout simplement adapté au contexte. Rassuré de l'état des choses, il reprit une douche, glacée cette fois, puis alla se coucher, oubliant volontairement les derniers événements.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Durant les jours qui suivirent la visite de sa soeur, Byakuya dénota un changement dans le comportement d'Ichigo. Dès qu'il s'approchait de lui, le roux rougissait et semblait vouloir se trouver n'importe où plutôt qu'à côté du brun. Malgré lui, Byakuya était blessé par le fait que l'adolescent semble ne plus apprécier sa présence… Enfin, si tant est qu'il l'ait appréciée ne serait-ce qu'une fois, songea-t-il, amer. Il avait d'autant plus mal qu'il n'agissait ainsi qu'avec lui. En effet, il adressait de superbes sourires à tous sauf à lui. Même si, en ce moment, il lui arrivait de temps en temps d'être un peu perdu dans des pensées mélancoliques, il irradiait pour chacun, mais se fermait tel une huître quand il était près de lui. Ce soir-là, il en aurait à nouveau la preuve.

Il était rentré à l'appartement en même temps qu'Ichigo ce jour-là, mais pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pipé mot. Même lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, le roux s'était tu alors qu'en général il parlait toujours un minimum. Un silence pesant régnait alors jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentisse, peu après dix-huit heures. Byakuya, intrigué quand à l'identité du visiteur, alla ouvrir. Il se figea en reconnaissant Kisuke Urahara dans toute sa splendeur. En effet, le blond ne portait ni kimono ni guettas, mais une chemise noire et un jean. Et, comble de la chose, il n'avait pas son bob. Bref, notre Kuchiki international put apercevoir pour la première fois le visage et la silhouette du commerçant dans leur intégralité. Classe. Charme. Élégance. Tout cela à la fois.

« _Bonsoir, Kuchiki-san ! Le salua-t-il en le tirant de sa rêverie.

_Bonsoir, répondit Byakuya. Je peux quelque chose pour vous ?

_ Ichigo serait-il là par hasard?

_Hai ! Me voilà, répondit le susnommé qui s'immobilisa en voyant le blond accoudé dans l'embrasure de la porte. Waouh !

_Je prends ça pour un compliment, répondit Kisuke en éclatant de rire.

_Hein, heu… C'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude de te voir habillé normalement, c'est tout. Mais c'est bien, ça te change, ajouta-t-il avec un superbe sourire qui provoqua un joyeux remue-ménage dans le ventre de son professeur.

_Mais aujourd'hui est un jour particulier, tu te souviens ? dit Urahara, un regard mystérieux à l'appui.

_Hai, c'est vrai. »

Byakuya fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlaient-ils ?

« _Ano, Kuchiki-san… reprit Kisuke. Est-ce que je pourrais entrer ? J'ai à parler avec Ichigo.

_Hum ? Heu, oui, bien sûr, fit-il en s'écartant pour laisser passage au commerçant.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

_D'accord.

_Bon, et bien, allons dans ma chambre alors, proposa le rouquin au visiteur.

_Je te suis, répondit le blond avec un sourire. »

Ainsi laissèrent-ils tout seul dans l'entrée comme une vieille chaussette dégageant un délicat fumet de… bah, de vieille chaussette, quoi. Comme prise d'un vertige, la vieille chaussette s'appuya contre le mur et passa une main sur son visage. « _Bon, et bien, allons dans ma chambre alors. »_ Cette phrase résonnait étrangement dans sa tête, le faisant frissonner d'un côté, et lui tordant les boyaux de l'autre. Cette phrase lourde de sous-entendus avait peut être été prononcée en toute innocence, pourtant il en était tout retourné. Mais enfin, il n'était pas une adolescente, alors pourquoi réagissait-il comme cela ? Ses pensées étaient chamboulées, en désordre, lui assénant un mal de tête affreux par la même occasion.

« Hoy ! Jean-Charles du département Système Nerveux à l'appareil ! On a un gros problème. Le patron nous fait une attaque. Yep ! C'est ça. Bon, attends, Germaine, t'excite pas, on va r'mettre un peu d'ordre. Bon alors, y'a poil de carotte qu'y a dit un truc ouais… Et l'autre, avec son esprit pervers, il a tout déformé, et maintenant, l'est rouge comme une vierge. Ok, j'prends en note. Bon, ensuite, il hésite parce qu'il sait pas si c'qu'il a dit est à prendre au premier ou au second degré. Et en plus il a peur que ce soit une proposition au dégénéré qui vient d'arriver ? Non, j'le crois pas ! Pffff, ce boulet est jaloux. Mais si, il l'est, Germaine ! Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Ça crève les yeux. Ouais, là y'a Albert, du département Création qui m'dit que l'patron est en train imaginer le gamin en train de lui dire ça avec un ton un peu plus chaud. Si, si, j'te jure ! C'est évident ! On parie ? Deux cent mille ? T'ain Germaine, faut pas bouffer les pissenlits non plus, chuis pas pété d'tunes, moi ! J'te paie la tournée si j'me trompe ! Et c'est déjà super généreux » C'était le récit des derniers événements.

Après ce fameux pari entre Jean-Charles et Germaine _(j'aime donner des noms aux neurones U.U)_, le seigneur Kuchiki reprit du service et quitta le mur si confortable pour tenter de tenir debout, en bon bipède qu'il était. Après s'être assuré qu'il ne risquait pas de brouter le parquet, il se mit en marche vers la cuisine, et se fit un thé. Badam'voui, rien de mieux qu'un peu de thé pour se remettre d'un choc aussi important que celui qu'il venait de subir. Cela dit, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, vu que c'était la seule chose de mangeable, enfin buvable, par des humains, précisons le, même s'il n'est pas encore prouvé scientifiquement que le brun entre dans cette catégorie, qu'il sache préparer. _Jaloux_. Oui, le même mot prononcé par Jean-Charles précédemment, et en même temps, il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il soit sur la même longueur d'onde que ses neurones. _Jaloux_, disais-je. Il était jaloux. _(Oui, je sais, vous avez compris, mais c'est le bazar dans l'esprit de notre Bya-chéri, alors faut le comprendre)_. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Jaloux d'Urahara dans la supposition selon laquelle Ichigo l'aurait invité dans sa chambre avec une idée derrière la tête. Mais non ! Il n'était pas jaloux, c'était juste que, puisqu'il se considérait comme responsable d'Ichigo, il souhaitait que personne ne s'approche de lui. C'était également pour cela qu'il s'était sentit bizarre lorsque Rukia lui avait donné la déclaration d'Orihime Inoue. Fort de cette conclusion, l'homme finit son thé rasséréné. Alors qu'il allait ranger sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle, il entendit Urahara redescendre, seul. Il n'en demanda pas la raison, et raccompagna l'autre jusqu'à la porte. Cependant au moment où il allait lui dire au revoir, le visiteur prit la parole.

« _Prenez soin d'Ichigo, s'il vous plaît. Il est seul, et c'est vous qui êtes son principal appui. Même s'il ne le dit pas, il va pas très bien, et il a besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter. Alors prenez soin de lui, s'il vous plaît, répéta-t-il.

_B-Bien-sûr., répondit le professeur, surpris par le ton douloureux et sérieux qu'employait son vis-à-vis.

_Merci. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, Kuchiki-san, ajouta Kisuke en souriant doucement avant de disparaître dans la cage d'escalier. »

Byakuya resta interdit quelques instants puis referma la porte. Il était évident qu'il y avait quelque chose qui se tramait. Et cela concernait Ichigo. Bien que toujours un peu sonné par les paroles du commerçant, le brun se dirigea vers la chambre de l'adolescent qui était assis sur son lit, le regard perdu dans le vide, sûrement en train de songer à ce dont il avait parlé avec Urahara.

« _Ichigo ? Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en faisant sursauter le jeune homme qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en l'apercevant. »

Encore cette réaction, songea Byakuya en fronçant les sourcils, le cœur serré.

« _Hai… Je… Je vais préparer le dîner, bafouilla le jeune homme en sortant de la chambre et en prenant bien garde à ne pas toucher le professeur. »

Kuchiki baissa les yeux vers le sol. Voilà qu'il l'évitait délibérément maintenant. L'humeur et l'estomac dans les talons, il descendit donc rejoindre le jeune homme qui s'affairait à faire la cuisine.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

« _Kuchiki-sensei ? »

Byakuya se figea. Cela faisait bien deux semaines qu'Ichigo ne lui avait quasiment pas adressé la parole. Il savoura cet instant, même s'il aurait préféré que le jeune homme l'appelle « Byakuya-san » comme il avait commencé à le faire le jour de la visite de sa sœur. Mais enfin. Il se désintéressa de son « late morning tea » _(soit le thé de onze heures)._

« _Oui ? Qui y a-t-il ?

_Je peux sortir aujourd'hui ? J'ai une course à faire, rajouta l'adolescent.

_D'accord. Tu prévois de rentrer vers quelle heure ? l'interrogea-t-il.

_Et bien je ne sais pas trop. Avant la nuit je pense.

_Je vois. Et quelle est cette course, sans vouloir être indiscret ?

_Je vais rendre visite à quelqu'un que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, répliqua Ichigo sur un ton qui dissipa l'envie au brun d'approfondir l'interrogatoire avant de monter se préparer »

À vrai dire, Kuchiki n'était pas très rassuré à l'idée que le jeune homme soit dehors toute la journée, mais il se voyait mal s'y opposer, après tout ce n'était plus un bébé, on était samedi, bref, il n'y avait rien qui puisse justifier un refus de sa part, étant donné qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de faire part de la requête d'Urahara à Ichigo. À peine eut-il le temps de finir son thé qu'il vit repasser le garçon en flèche, qui sortit bien vite de l'appartement, après lui avoir adressé un bref salut. Une heure après le départ du lycéen, un orage éclata, mais le brun n'y prêta pas plus d'attention que cela.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Si Kuchiki ne remarqua pas l'orage qui se déchaînait à l'extérieur, Ichigo lui s'en rendit très bien compte puisqu'il était dessous. Cependant, il ne s'arrêta pas pour se mettre à l'abri ou quoi, mais il continua son chemin, en essayant de ne pas prêter attention à la pluie qui le trempait jusqu'au plus profond de ses os, ni au vent qui lui lacérait les chairs. Mais au fond de lui, la tempête prenait échos à sa douleur. En effet, le jour où le destin lui avait ravi sa mère, le temps était bien semblable à celui-là. Il se souvint avec précision des événements qui s'étaient produits le dix-sept juin, huit ans auparavant. Et depuis, tous les ans, à cette date, il venait ici avec son père et ses sœurs. Enfin, pas cette année. Cette année, il était seul.

À cet instant, ce furent les souvenirs, plus frais, du décès de son père qui lui revinrent en mémoire. Ce jour-là, il faisait beau, et le soleil brillait. Cela dit, ça n'avait pas empêché le glissement de terrain sur la corniche qui avait emporté son père dans le vide, sept ans jour pour jour après sa femme. Quelle ironie ! Dire que cet idiot avait également donné sa vie pour le protéger lui, pensa-t-il rageusement. Tous les deux. Ses parents. Morts. À cause de lui. C'est lui qui aurait du y rester ! Lui seul. Comment avaient-ils pu lui faire ça ? Par sa faute, ses sœurs étaient devenues orphelines. Elles avaient appelé plus tôt, pour lui proposer de venir avec elle au cimetière. Cependant, il avait décliné l'invitation. Jamais il ne pourrait les regarder en face. Il se demandait même comment lui-même pouvait encore se regarder dans un miroir. Comment ? La réponse était simple : il était un lâche.

En voyant qu'il arrivait devant la colline au sommet de laquelle trônait le sanctuaire, il respira profondément avant de monter. Déjà, il avait du mal à venir ici après la mort de sa mère, mais après celle de son père, c'était encore pire. C'était haut. Beaucoup trop haut. Pourtant il continua. Inlassablement. Il finit enfin par arriver au sommet, et se dirigea directement vers la tombe de ses parents devant laquelle il s'agenouilla. Une fois là, il laissa couler ses larmes, contenant toute sa douleur qui lui glaçait le cœur. Ou était-ce la pluie ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il resta là, agenouillé, tremblant, sanglotant, sous la pluie qui tombait sur lui comme si elle souhaitait laver sa tristesse, mais ce en vain, pendant des heures. Lorsqu'Ichigo se releva, il avait l'impression que le feu et la glace se mêlait en lui pour martyriser encore d'avantage son corps dégoulinant.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Byakuya était plongé dans sa lecture lorsqu'il entendit une clé tourner dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrir. Il leva les yeux de son bouquin et fut choqué par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Ichigo était trempé jusqu'aux os, les yeux rouges et humides, signes qu'il avait abondamment pleuré, les joues rosies. Sans hésiter, le noble se leva et marcha droit vers le jeune homme, qui, ayant compris ses intentions, amorça une fuite vers sa chambre. Cependant il ne fut pas assez rapide et le brun le retint par le bras. N'ayant cure de ses protestations, il le traîna par la manche jusqu'à la salle de bain, où il retira les vêtements gorgés d'eau du plus jeune sans prêter attention à ses rougissements. Puis il l'enroula dans une serviette et le prit dans ses bras. Ichigo fut surpris par ce geste, mais se laissa aller finalement aller contre le torse de l'homme à ses côtés. Bientôt, ses larmes firent leur grand retour, mais il n'essaya pas de les cacher. La chaleur apaisante du corps de son aîné finit par le rassurer et lui raconta tout, de son propre chef. À la fin de son récit, l'homme passa une main dans ses cheveux dégoulinants et les caressa doucement.

Alors qu'ils profitaient du silence qui régnait dans la pièce, celui-ci fut brisé par un éternuement sonore. Byakuya fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur son front brûlant.

« _Baka, soupira Kuchiki. Tu m'en aurais parlé, et je t'aurais amené en voiture, ou au moins fournit un parapluie.

_Pardon. »

Le noble se radoucit et alla porter le jeune homme dans son lit. Voyant qu'il tremblait toujours, il rajouta une couverture, alla chercher des glaçons qu'il mit dans un torchon et déposa sur son front. La respiration du jeune homme était assez sifflante, mais pour cela, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il déposa également une boîte de mouchoirs sur la table de nuit du jeune endormi. Il valait mieux le laisser dormir, demain étant un autre jour.

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Bon pour une fois, j'ai rien à dire. Donc… au revoir, merci d'avoir lu, et si vous pouviez laisser une petite (ou une grosse, je prend tout ) review, ce serait le pied !**_

_**Ze-perverse-shinigami.**_


	8. Note sur une potentielle réécriture

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé de vous décevoir, mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais ce serait gentil à vous de lire jusqu'à la fin, merci !

Comme je l'ai indiqué sur mon profil, j'ai l'intention de me lancer dans la réécriture de cette fic. Donc j'avoue que ce serait pas mal de savoir si ça vous intéresse ou pas du tout, en sachant que pas mal de trucs vont être modifiés, genre le viol qui tombe comme un fer à repasser dans la mare (oh my god, comment j'ai pu écrire ça sérieux ?) ou au contraire les scènes toutes niaises qui ont vraiment rien à faire là,avec un humour assez mal amené. Je l'avais écrite quand j'avais le temps, la foi, sans aucun plan, donc les chapitres étaient vraiment écrits en fonction de mon humeur du moment et assez bordéliques, erreur que je ne vais pas reproduire. En bref, la nouvelle version sera beaucoup plus cohérente, mais différente de celle-ci.

Comme je ne suis pas un escroc (enfin pas trop :D), je vais quand même vous parler de cette nouvelle version avant de vous demander si vous êtes intéressés. Je garderais la même trame de base : Bya se rend compte qu'Aizen cogne sur Ichi, et essaie par tous les moyens de protéger son élève. Par contre, vous ne verrez pas cette réécriture tout de suite, parce que pour éviter de vous faire poireauté douze ans entre chaque chapitre, je ne posterai pas avant de l'avoir fini, ou alors l'avoir vraiment avancée. Avec un plan qui est déjà assez précis, je devrai réussir à écrire assez régulièrement, même si l'année qui vient est pour moi l'année du bac T_T (suicidez moi sérieux...).

Ensuite, je fais face à un gros dilemme. Comme c'était mon intention à l'origine, je pourrais rester dans un simple axe Hurt/Comfort entre Bya et Ichi, un peu fluffy éventuellement, si possible pas trop Angst. Sauf que mon cerveau est un connard, et qu'il m'a convaincue que je pourrais partir sur une fic un peu plus à suspense (pas trop non plus mais quand même), en gardant la même trame au début (ce qui ferait une fiction beaucoup plus longue), mais qui mettrait en scène un Aizen plus... méchant mégalomane.

Et c'est là que je fais appel à vous, mes pingouins ! Parce que même si j'ai très envie de suivre la deuxième option, j'hésite. Ce genre de fic pullule un peu sur le fandom, donc est-ce que ça intéresserait plus les gens qu'une histoire moins longue avec une intrigue moins complexe et moins tirée par les cheveux qui serait beaucoup plus axée sur la romance ? J'ai envie de faire les deux ça m'énerve... Si vous pouviez m'aider à me dépatouiller de ça, ce serait génial :)

Alors s'il vous plaît, dites-moi : est-ce que vous préférez rester dans la simplicité d'une relation basée sur le réconfort entre un prof et son élève ?

Ou bien préférez-vous une relation semée d'embuches, avec un danger beaucoup plus présent et pesant sur les personnages ?

Ou encore est-ce vous vous en foutez complètement parce qu'une nouvelle version de cette fiction ne vous intéresse pas ?

Hésitez pas à poster une review pour me dire ce qui vous inspire le plus, ou encore si vous avez des suggestions. Je répondrai aussi à vos questions si vous en avez (sans trop spoiler non plus hein, faut pas rêver xP). En fonction des réponses qui me parviendront, j'essaierai d'axer ma fic sur ce qui vous conviendrait le plus. Voilà ! Désolé encore pour la fausse joie que j'ai pu faire à certains en faisant re-poper cette histoire des profondeurs des archives de ffnet ^^


End file.
